


On The Border Line

by Blondinka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Depression, Ed snaps within the blink of an eye, Lots of Sex, Lots of tears, M/M, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Stalking, Suicide, boderline, cheesy romance at first but gets disgusting and dark quickly, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondinka/pseuds/Blondinka
Summary: Ed's legal and needs it. Hard. Roy's his holy grail. Its starts out sappy, cheesy, romantic and cute af but turns dark and disturbing very quickly. Ed snaps. ....but can you blame him after all he's been through?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this has been uploaded before. Yes, I've deleted it. Mental instability *shrug* But apparently there are people out there who liked the smut. I'm generous and sharing -- enjoy. I leave it online. Because I'm kinda proud of my own work and why not. Comment or whatever. Or just jerk off quietly, I don't care. 
> 
> Written 02.04.2017-22.05.2018 to cope with my loss, confusion, my own boderline disorder and rejection.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - Borderline/self-harm/suicide

All his life, Ed had been on a quest to fix everything. Fixing his mother, fixing Al, and finally fixing himself. He kept neglecting his own needs, though, and disregarded any changes in his own body while growing up. There was never the time to watch his body grow and change anyway.

First, it had started off with simply taking care of random, disruptive boners in order to get rid of him. He had tested out what felt right and explored his body's natural reactions to a small extent. It had left him dirty and ashamed in the beginning. Whenever he had felt the urge to take care of himself during their adventurous journey, he had thought of Al and how unfair it was to do that and _feel_. Ed had been positive he didn't deserve to feel good because he was the reason Al suffered in the first place. Al hadn't even been able to taste or smell, so why did Ed have the right to enjoy the high of an orgasm? He made sure Al never saw or heard him, that _was_ his innocent little brother after all. In Ed's heart, Al would stay the innocent and pure little brother forever.

There was yet another thing bothering Ed. Namely the directions his thoughts took whenever duty called. Thinking of Winry's pretty face, her lush hair and those young and ample boobs didn't excite Ed the way he expected them to.

Instead, his mind kept wandering to Mustang's authoritative voice, those dark, sharp eyes and that smug expression the man wore whenever he talked down to Ed in his office. His guts kept churning and twisting and left him confused whether he liked this sensation or not. Ed confused his feelings for hate and denied Mustang out of shame. The official reason why he was so bratty, resisted Mustang and never gave in to calling him 'Sir' like he was supposed to was hidden deep inside his jumping guts.

The older Ed became, the less decent his thoughts grew. It was not enough to remember how that beautiful and smart bastard looked and sounded, smelled even once close enough in that damn office. Ed wondered how it would feel to have the older man's hands on his skin, on his begging-for-attention dick. He was willing to return the favor to Mustang, if the man allowed.

After suffering confusion and blue balls for two years, Edward Elric had restored his arm and returned Alphonse's body from the Gate. Seemingly, after surviving the hell the Promised Day evoked and brought upon Amestris, it appeared there was finally nothing left to worry about anymore. One could call it a Happy Ending even. But now that the nightmare was finally over and their adventure had ended successfully, Ed was seventeen and in the middle of puberty and highly sexually interested, more than ever.

Not long after, Al had caught up with feeling like a human being, recovering rapidly. He savored and cherished every familiar and new smell, taste and feeling. By the time his body had fully recovered, Al didn't waste any more time before traveling East and keeping up his alchemy studies, ever so eager to learn.

Ed, on the other hand, had decided to settle down for a little while. Right after he reconsidered his initial plan of traveling West and exploring the country further. Even though Ed had gotten used to train rides on a weekly basis and traveling constantly during military times under Mustang's purview, he rather yearned a little peace in order to catch his breath. Nevertheless, he understood Al's keenness to jump from point A to point B since it was a completely new sensation for him, no longer being a suit of armor. Under these conditions, Ed had found himself exposed to post traumatic nightmares of his dark deed, the physical traumas his body endured after joining the military, and Mustang haunting his mind.

Winry and Granny Pinako expanded their business and opened up a new automail workshop, repairing and assembling every kind of automail next to attachment. This offered Ed the chance to have the house to himself and seek relaxation. It was truly scary how confident Ed was that what had happened didn't affect him much. His focus was different while being in the middle of the mess. Now, alone, it all came crashing down on him. There was no point in staying in the military, not even for keeping himself busy and away from his growing depression. He was practically useless without his alchemy and not carrying the title State Alchemist anymore. Originally, the point was to gain access to infinite knowledge in order to restore his and Al's physical forms. So why stay longer and suffer Mustang's presence on a daily basis?

Instead, his attempts of coping were to get to learn his own body better, in a desperate atempt to distract his troubled mind. Ed engaged in the steaming hot fantasies rather than fighting them after quitting the military. He allowed himself to enjoy the images of Mustang's toned, larger body on his, touching wherever he saw fit and claiming Ed's submissive form. Ed was curious about tasting another man's dick, what it would be like to have his throat fucked raw and his voice away. He was also curious if Mustang's cum would taste like his own or even close to that. After all, cum was cum, right? Books didn't give away dirty details like that. He was practically left alone when it came to anything outside of scientific biology.

Thanks to the educational books he had consumed, Ed knew that he had a prostate and it could, stimulated correctly, make him cum hands free within moments. Touching around back felt dirty at first, inappropriate and repulsive. Overcoming himself and taking his sweet time, Ed did manage to finger himself. All the while he imagined it was Mustang who opened him up.

One time, Winry had almost walked in on him, ready to have him join dinner with her and Granny. That was most probably the biggest heart attack she had ever caused him. Afterwards, Ed simply ran to the bathroom in order to throw up, leaving Winry clueless and worried. But he kept up his little game. Whenever he started to feel like shit, he'd think of Mustang to banish troublesome memories, to the point it felt like an addiction.

Pinako often scolded him for occupying the bathtub for forever, and wasting so much water while bathing so frequently. Little did she know why. All Ed told her was he needed the hot water and some time alone to sort his restless thoughts and get his head clear. Of course it was more than just about that. He was bloody seventeen years old, with no parents to have 'the talk' with him, suffering from unattended PTSD. Honestly, no one could blame him for retreating like that.

It was that kind of dream again. Ed woke in the middle of the night to the screams of birds outside his window, which meant the sun would rise soon. He laid on his back, stomach exposed and dick throbbing. Ed needed a second to fully wake up before he finally stirred and rolled over onto his side.

In his dreams, he built up the courage to talk to Mustang about his personal issues. He wanted to lean over the bastard's desk and sneer into his ever so apathetic face to fuck him. Right here. There was a couch in Mustang's office after all, so why not give it a proper usage? He offered up his body as a payment for being a bratty little piece of shit with a sharp tongue at the most uncalled for times.

In those dreams Mustang took the bait, locked his office door, threw him on the upholstery and had his way with Ed. Since Ed was free of any experience in the field of foreplay, his brain didn't even bother to produce pictures of such kind. Instead Ed watched Mustang rip off his tight, black pants, settle between his spread legs and fuck with with no regards. Just like sending his former subordinate into another dangerous mission, free of any care. Everything was quick and dirty, simply savage. And Ed needed it this way.

Other times he'd dream of arguing with Mustang, getting into his face or straight out spitting into it. Then he'd be grabbed by the throat and punished for his disrespectful ways. By being choked, throat fucked or bent over the desk and fucked with his face pressed into the unyielding surface. Truth be told Ed loved wet dreams of this kind. Afterwards he usually jerked off to the fresh but quickly fading images. He really preferred Mustang's hard, relentless fuck sessions over watching a disfigured creature coughing mucus on his former basement floor. It was just as bad as having Al back in that godforsaken suit of armor again or getting beat up, cut and impaled over and over.

Receiving Al's letters were just as welcomed as Mustang,'s dreams sparking hope every time he held a new envelope in his hands. Al kept him updated about his journey and discoveries, about paying visits to May Chang and what a big of a crush she had on him while showing it openly. That got a smile out of Ed and the much needed confirmation Al was healthy and doing well. But as time flew by, Al's letters came fewer and fewer. After one year and a half away, Al almost stopped dropping a word, leaving Ed disappointed every morning anew at the letterbox.

Just like Ed's loneliness, his depression got worse as well. Winry was busy with work, Al seemed to have forgotten he had a brother and Pinako was not in the mood for Ed's moping since she wanted to spend her sunset years in joy and peace. Whenever Ed visited Winry to watch her work and have a little human interaction she'd shoo him away as soon as any young, handsome guy called for her attention. The blonde was not blind. She blatantly looked for a groom. And if he kept shadowing her then her unsuspecting prey would assume Ed was Winry's boyfriend. Heavens forbid! What Winry didn't know was her behavior left Ed even more hurting.

Unable to take it any more, Ed made a quick decision. He was currently sitting on a train to Central City. He tiredly watched the landscape rush by, resting his eyes ever so often and dozing off. Ed had been home in Resembool for long enough, isolated and alone. It was indeed his choice to settle down a little, but he had never expected it to become his prime burden, eating him up from the inside. It was time to pay his former workplace a little visit. Keeping his optimism on a rational level Ed didn't rise his hopes high that he would be celebrated the instant he showed up. Everyone was most probably extremely busy anyway, as always.

Here he was – waltzing lazily through the streets of Central City and trying to keep his breathing normal as his heart began to beat painfully in his chest the closer he got to headquarters. Strangely, enough the guards let him in without a single moment of hesitation. Apparently they hadn't forgotten the face of the once famous Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed wore a shit eating grin, happy for the first time in a long while.

"Major Elric! Long time no see!" cried Alex Louis Armstrong, pulling Ed into a bone crushing hug, jnearly causing his ribs to break like toothpicks. Squeezing the living soul out of the young man's body he kept babbling while rubbing his face all over Ed. "I wouldn't have expected you to come here any time soon – or at all! We've been wondering where you've been! Are you doing well?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Major Armstrong!" Ed wheezed, noticeably pressed.

Armstrong saluted out of habit after letting go of Ed. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Major Elric?"

Readjusting his clothing, Ed needed to regain his breath first. "Please stop calling me 'Major', I'm not a state alchemist anymore, you know. Well, I guess I felt it was about time to just come by and see how much this place has changed during my absence." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

Armstrong rubbed his chin. "Changes... changes... Hm, I'd say the place has stayed its same, good old self. The cafeteria serves pizza every Friday now, our dorms were renovated, the Flame Alchemist was promoted General." He grumbled in thought. "Basically nothing new here."

'Basically nothing new'? Ed let Mustang's promotion sink it. It was nothing new that Mustang had chased Bradley's throne, drooling for the position of a 'Führer'. But General. Yeah why not. Ed stayed unsure if it was a good or bad thing. Good for the bastard for sure. It meant more cash and power. But for Ed...? Would the man's new position stand in the way of Ed's plans?

"Thanks for the brief update–" Ed wasn't able to finish his sentence as an arm snaked around his shoulders in a swift motion, turning him away from Armstrong and right into Jean Havoc.

"Now if that isn't our __little__ boss here, paying us a _l_ _ _ittle__ visit!" Jean laughed and blew cigarette smoke right into Ed's face by doing so.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Havoc," Ed grimaced, nudging Jean's shoulder a tad too hard and painfully. Because no one called him little on purpose and got off scot-free. "Hey, may I bum one?" He pointed at the cigarette hanging from Jean's lips.

Taken aback, Armstrong and Havoc exchanged shocked gazes. "Uh huh, sure. But since when do you even smoke, Ed?" mumbled Jean and fumbled for his pack of cigarettes.

Accepting the cigarette and lighter from Jean, Ed set the cigarette in place between his lips and lit it up. "Picked it up recently. Nothing to worry about. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, ain't I?" he laughed light-heartedly. He was eighteen after all.

Luckily they stood outside the building and not in a random hallway. Otherwise they'd get their asses kicked out through the main entrance within seconds. Apparently it was a newly established rule since not every headquarters member enjoyed second-hand smoking. Well, most of the women didn't for sure.

"Uhm, guess there's nothing wrong with that. It was just very unusual for you, Major."

"You guys keep forgetting I'm no Major and no state alchemist anymore," Ed facepalmed himself, blowing smoke through his nose.

Jean grabbed Ed in a headlock and ruffled through his hair, "Old habits die hard, Ed!" While Ed struggled to get free and half-heartedly punched Havoc's guts, the second Lieutenant just laughed at him.

"Outrageous! Get your fucking hands out of my hair!" Ed cried, scandalized. "And let me smoke in peace, for fuck's sake!" Nevertheless, all three of them kept snickering amused, enjoying themselves. They broke apart immediately as Riza Hawkeye stepped into their view and stood at attention.

"Why, hello Edward. Nice to see you here," she offered a hug.

Ed gladly accepted her invitation for an embrace, having missed her terribly. "I'm happy to see you too, First Lieutenant."

"Is everything going well? You and Al haven't been around in forever." Her warm, brown eyes searched his face, giving away motherly concern.

Ed hesitated a little before answering her. "Yeah, I'm doing well. And Al is doing his own thing – enjoying life, traveling, studying... the usual," he grinned at her. Despite his happiness not being sincere... "I was just feeling a little guilty for leaving you guys for such a long period of time and thought I'd make sure everyone is still breathing."

"That's sweet of you, Edward. We're alright, the recovery of the Ishval territories is progressing nicely. It seems we have finally reached a period of peace around here. Hopefully, this won't change anytime soon."

"I'm really happy to hear that. Down there in Resembool, I haven't caught up with the news much. I've read the newspapers from time to time but needed to get my mind off it as well, you know? Taking a step back from political issues and focusing on myself."

Riza nodded, understanding. "Of course. It's reasonable and after all you and your brother have been through you deserved a little time out." Again, Riza hugged Ed close and ran her gentle hands over the soft fabric of Ed's white zip hoodie.

"See," Ed laughed into her shoulder, "since I'm catching up with you guys I guess it's only fair to say 'Hi' to Mustang too?" Now he grew visibly uneasy, guts twisting at the thought of seeing Mustang about soon.

"Oh, I thought you were still sore about the General, since you always made faces whenever your report was due and you had to step into his office." She winked at him teasingly.

"Hey, he was a dick to me, alright?" Ed bristled, blushing a little.

"He was still your superior, Ed." Riza scolded in return.

Having her off and tugging his own ponytail to check if it was still tidy Ed retorted, "Boss or not, he was still an ass. Who constantly made fun of my height."

Riza cocked her head. "Well, I think he has no reason for making fun of your body height anymore since you grew into a handsome young man."

Ed gulped, discombobulated, turning his head away as he heard Jean break down in laughter. "Thank you, Ma'am..." he finally mumbled frankly only to turn around to snap in embarrassment "Shut it, Havoc!"

As soon as Ed snapped at him, the second lieutenant threw an arm around Ed's shoulders in a familiar pattern. "Nah, she's right, kiddo." Bumping a fist on Ed's shoulder in brotherly friendship he continued, "Ya a real eye catcher. Bet the ladies can't contain their–" He glanced at Riza and noticed her glare that told him to watch his language. "Happiness." Jean finished, grinning. Bullets dodged. Literally.

Ed blew some blonde strands out of his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, alright. Can we please move on and get this over with? I'd like to know if Colo– I mean General Bastard is still chilling in his old office, or if he moved his ass after the promotion."

Riza just closed her eyes and shook her head in slight disappointment at Ed's old, bratty ways. "I'll show you the way to his new office. But please, for the love of god, behave."

-

His pulse raced, blood pumping loudly through his veins and deafening Ed. The blonde was left alone, standing before General Roy Mustang's office door. She guided him here, he thanked her, they parted. It was for the better to get this through on his own, Ed had told her. Besides, Riza was busy with work anyway, so no hard feelings. Now Ed uttered pleas for his body to calm the fuck down. If his heart beat any faster he'd pass out for sure. Huffing briefly, Ed finally knocked after regaining control over his heavy arms. Ed's heart skipped a beat once he heard Mustang's deep voice call him in.

Roy looked up from his papers as his door slowly opened and an obnoxiously familiar face greeted him. "Ah, Fullmetal. Long time no see. You come here by free will, I see. What gives?" he chuckled, obviously joking.

Closing the door again, Ed shrugged. "Missed this place I guess. I did spend the majority of my youth here, so there you go." All the while he avoided direct eye contact and only glanced in Mustang's general direction in acknowledgment. With a heavy sigh Ed flopped onto the couch. Damn, this office was rich, tidy, brightly lit through gigantic windows and the couch was damn huge, wonderfully cozy... Ed was impressed.

"Yes, why don't you take a seat, Fullmetal," Mustang deadpanned, since Ed carelessly parked his ass without an invitation.

The blonde draped one arm over the back rest, twisting his body so he could freely face the General. "I'm not an alchemist anymore. Therefore calling me 'Fullmetal' is overrated and outdated."

"Well, I've called you by your state alchemist title ever since you officially joined the military, so you can't blame me having grown used to that name."

"It's fine, that wasn't supposed to be a jab at you," Ed bit his cheek thinking. "Just call me by name?"

"That can be arranged, Edward."

Ed cringed. Only his family was allowed to use his complete name. It felt too personal and even a little parental to hear 'Edward' from Mustang now that he felt differently for the man, so he corrected, "Ed."

Roy leaned back, crossing his arms. "Okay, Ed. You know I'm a busy man. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate you visiting headquarters and even coming here to see me, but please tell me how long you plan to occupy my time? Is everything alright? Or did something happen again and you need help?"

Ed screwed his face up... 'again'. As if his life was crawling from one hole into another. Actually, looking back it was. And considering his mental state, it still seemed to be. He drew one corner of his mouth up in a crooked smile. "You can kick me out as soon as you get bored of me, Mustang." But he dropped the act quickly and rested his chin on both his hands on the backrest. "I just wanted to chitchat, say hi, see how's it going. You know, that kind of shit."

"How considerate of you." Mustang's tone lacked sarcasm. Ed picked it up as a good sign. "How are holding up after retiring? And most importantly – how is Al's health? Hope he recovered properly."

"Al's a tough guy, he's indeed fully recovered and paints the East red. He kept me updated. For a long while. I assume he simply got busier and busier lately. He's smart and still has his alchemy to protect himself from any harm the cruel world might throw at him." Of course he was proud of his little brother. But he missed him and hurt from being separated for so long and left alone physically and mentally. Ed got a little lost in his own thoughts there.

"That's wonderful news, I am happy for him. He truly deserves some fortune coming his way, finally. And you? It's been over one year since you retired. Has your own body recovered as well?"

Ed's guts jumped as the older man mentioned his 'body'. "My body... is fine. No worries." He wasn't sure if he should give away his depressed moping, however. Would Mustang even take it serious? Or brand him a pussy and tell him to grow up?

Ed's hesitation caught Mustang's attention. His voice has gone soft now, "You sound upset." As golden eyes looked up in question, he ordered gently "Spill it."

"You know, there's a topic I need– ...would like to talk about. With you."

Ed watched Mustang raise his eyebrows. "Me?" It was half a question, half deadpanning.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Yeah you, genius." He grew bratty again, Ed mentally slapped himself. He needed to get a grip on that, dammit! To conceal his stupid slip of the tongue Ed cleared his throat. "You know, even though we've been at each others' throats most of the time– 'cause you were a prick and I was a brat– we had a hard time but still achieved so much..." Ed paused. Where was he going with this?

"Long story short, Ed. What's bothering you and why is it me you chose to speak to?"

Hating himself for the next words, Ed presented "I trust you." Mustang swallowed a lump in his throat out of sheer shock but nodded, waiting. "I– I've had a lot of time to come to terms with my life, with my past – or late present, whatever." Was he making any sense? Well, next try then. "Being alone has shown me how I really feel." He didn't need Mustang's pity, so he'll leave out the hurting and nightmares. "Whenever I felt bad I thought of you and I got better."

Mustang furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're flattering me."

"And I'd like to make a proposal." Now. He finally got there.

"Alright, what kind of proposal?" Roy expected money, a loan. Maybe a job? Did Ed need help moving out of Resembool? He'd gladly help the kid out with anything.

"I need to know something." Ed paused to take a breath. "What it's like to be with a man." He did it. He made it. It was out.

It took Mustang several minutes to let that sink in. They sat in silence, staring at each other. Ed's blood rushed loudly in his ears but he did not let his nervousness show. Instead he wore a determined expression. Mustang however blinked in bemusement.

Finally breaking the deadly silence Roy spoke. "Huh. Well, if I understood you correctly–"

Ed grit his teeth, eyes closed, and growled "I wanna have sex with a man, yes."

"– right. Then, go ahead. It's your life and your decision. If you were afraid that I'd think differently or badly of you, then I must disappoint you. Even though I can't grasp why you've chosen me of all people to tell this." Mustang's perfect, smooth voice stayed gently calm.

Right. Ed wasn't clear enough. Obviously. Now his face grew red, fucking wonderful. He pushed himself out of his seat, hands rubbing his face in an desperate attempt to calm his nerves. The blonde walked up to Mustang's desk and pointedly looked down on him. A tiny flashback reminded him of his dreams where he, countless of times, snootily looked down on Mustang and provoked the man to violently punish him.

"No, that's not the point. ...Well, it is, but..." His nervousness got the better of him. "I can't get it out of my head... how it'd be to be with you."

Shaking his head, Mustang retained his composure.

"Ed, you're making little to no sense. I presume you are deeply confused, given your young age. You're only eighteen and don't understand what you want or what you need. If you feel this way about your own gender, so be it. But what good is it for to come onto me?"

He knew it! Why should the man take him serious anyway? He never did in the first place, back in the day. And not even now when he was legal and not his subordinate anymore. "I'm __not__ confused. You don't even know me close enough or __like that__ _._ How can you brush me off as a confused child?" Out of anger he banged both his hands on the desk, getting into Mustang's face.

"I think it's for the better you get your head clear before asking me such 'favors' again. You're blatantly hot-headed and not in your right mind–"

"Now you call me crazy, or what?" Ed sneered.

"I never said that. You just don't understand what you are aski–"

"Get off my dick, old man – you don't take this serious at all! Now do you, General Bastard?" There it was. He just couldn't help it.

Freezing up, Ed had no desire to lean on the desk anymore and jumped back as if burnt. His eyes grew large with fear as Mustang briskly rose to his feet, rounded his desk and now was the one who looked down on Ed. The blonde gulped. This was not his dreams – this was reality. And he might have just screwed up any percentage of chances he had with Mustang. Actually, the man looked ready to fry him. ...well, at least he wouldn't have to deal with PTSD and depression once he was dead. Ed's expression changed from fright to 'come at me, bitch'.

"Ed, I've tolerated your disrespectful ways long enough when you were a minor and my subordinate. You've grown up. At least I thought so. You only aged physically but your persona stayed spoiled. If you've come here to steal my time, bullshit and insult me I want you to get the fuck out of my office." He peered dangerously close to a death stare at Ed. "And that's the mild version. Simply because I know your ways and feel sorry for you. Normally, this bold move could have you killed, if I pleased to order so."

Ed hang his head low, bangs falling into his face. He regretted having combined the words 'General' and 'Bastard' in one sentence, spitting profanity right into Mustang's face. The blonde knew he fucked up. "Shit, no. I'm sorry." He looked back up, defeated. "I shouldn't have said this."

Mustang's glare remained in its place. "You don't need to lie and say what I want to hear in hopes to play me into forgiving you."

"What?" Ed choked. "No! This was a combination of my dumb habit and a high stress level. I-I told you. That I meant what I said and that I am certainly not confused. You think I'd be so out of it if I shook that proposal out of my sleeve, out of boredom?" He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, stepping away from Mustang. "I've been thinking about it, over and over. It's true, whenever I feel like shit, my mind seeks comfort from you and it works. I... feel attracted to you." Ed gulped. "Mentally. Physically. ...sexually."

Crossing his arms Ed turned away in shame. It was all out. There it was. It was no longer fantasies, wet dreams and desire including 'what ifs' while never figuring out and taking it to the grave. He had needed this out of his system.

"You've got charm and are hot as fuck. No pun intended, Flame Alchemist." Eye rolling. From Ed, from Mustang. "You can't blame me for my attraction to you, when you're... well, you. And don't pretend you don't find me just as fuckable. I felt your glances whenever you called me into your office. I know why you made me squirm and all worked up. 'cause you enjoyed watching me, all annoyed and red faced. You played with me. Looked my body up and down, stared at my ass whenever I was about to leave your door."

Rubbing his tired eyes the General took the bait. "There's no need to kiss my ass and shower me with compliments, Ed. And you are indicating pedophilia. Which I will not take on and most certainly not agree on. I never felt attracted to a child, the child in this case being you. I don't support such twisted ways, it's dangerously harmful for the abused individual. ...and simply disgusting."

Ed dropped his gaze to the ground, speechless and clueless how to proceed. He opened his mouth but any word died on his tongue. He didn't want to repulse Mustang by that! Ed needed a reasonable retort.

"It's no secret you look good, that's true." Ed's head snapped back up, hope sparking. "You grew into a handsome guy, yes. But you seriously need to work on those seduction method's of yours. Besides, this is nothing that can be thrown carelessly at our relationship. It's a delicate topic and I need you to be one hundred percent sure of what you want."

"So there's hope for me?" Ed rasped. He was eighteen, legal, willing! Mustang wants a settlement? Who was Ed to deny the man his wish? He'd agree on whatever Mustang had in mind.

"Ed. I need you to phrase your wish wisely. Speak it out and we'll work on it from there," the older man offered.

He has come so far, he wouldn't back out now. His next words didn't feel as heavy as the beginning of the conversation. "I want you to fuck me. I want to know what it's like. I've been fantasizing about you and dreamed of you, please let this become reality. It's eating me up from the inside. All I have is theoretical knowledge and touching myself. I told you I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here." Ed pointedly left out the detail that he had unwillingly created a substitution as a distraction from his traumas and haunting nightmares.

Mustang scrutinized his counterpart thoroughly, looking for any hints of lying or indecision. But he found none. Ed's big, bright, golden eyes looked so innocent and yet so resolute. The kid was not faking this. And if so, he was one hell of an actor. "I want to grant you respite. Think about our conversation and ask yourself if you are ready and willing to go through this. Especially with me. If you feel the same way in half a year, then we can come back to this."

Ed's jaw dropped, eyes blown wide. " _Half a year_? Are you insane? That's way too long! What part of I'm legal and I've been dreaming about you for an ass long time didn't you understand?" Ed caught himself raising his tone. "General." He added quietly, politely.

At this Mustang rolled his eyes shut, openly annoyed. "I see." The kid was truly horny. Well, he was in the prime of his life after all. Thinking back Roy was no different Ed's age. The main difference was he had girls his age to get sexually engaged with and didn't ask men __fifteen years__ older than him to have sex with him. "Give me two months. Give me and yourself two months to think about this and then we can come to a decision."

Beaten, Ed swallowed around a thick lump in his throat. He wasn't happy with sixty one fucking days of waiting but it was a way better option than half a year. "That's okay. We can make it two months."

"Furthermore, you need to understand that we can not and never will start a romantic relationship. If anything this would need to stay a one-timer. And nothing else. These are my conditions. Can you play by the rules, Edward?"

There it was again. The formal and yet intimate usage of his name. Still, Ed grasped the concept and nodded. "Yeah." Then he scoffed, grinning. "Who would want to start a romantic relationship with you anyway? Certainly not me."

"Good," was all Mustang countered. No hard feelings, on the contrary.

"Lemme guess – you've got some form lying around in your folders for me to sign, just in case someone comes onto you like me today, right?" It was a half-assed joke. Dilettante, as always.

Mustang ignored the spiteful joke. But now he came to a new conclusion. "Do you want it to be a written agreement? Or can I trust you to keep your word? Enjoy it and leave it, I mean."

"What do you take me for? I always keep my word. Come on, Mustang. You know me." Ed shrugged, subconsciously showing his palms and assuring his honesty.

Without another word Mustang turned around in order to get back into his seat. He was lagging behind with paperwork anyway. Thanks to Ed. "I trust you. Just as much as you trust me, Edward. So please don't disappoint me." He was used to clingy and whiny women who just couldn't get it into their skulls that he didn't want to engage in marriage or become a father – even after detailed and thorough discussions. He needed to focus on his work, being freshly promoted to General. There was no room for family. Not now.

"That's cool," Ed mumbled. "And, uhm. Why do you even want to help me out? I mean I see it's a big favor. But it's just as big of a burden for me. Which doesn't mean you are obligated to go along with my wish but..." He was babbling nonsense again. "Shit. May I just ask what your motivation is?" As Mustang fixated on him, Ed added "I'm young and curious."

Mustang ran a hand over his face, rolling his eyes behind closed lids. "I feel like I'm about to do something stupid."

"I'm stupid – do me," Ed volunteered. He was met with a blank stare. "...did I say that out loud?" he murmured.

Sighing, Mustang gave in. "You're a good kid. You've suffered severely throughout your life, have been through hell and back. I just care about you and your well-being, since you mean something to me as a person." And he felt sorry for Ed. But telling him that would ruin both their moods.

Ed shrugged again, kicking the carpet. "I guess I'm okay with that."

After pouring his heart out to Mustang Ed spent one night at a hotel before taking a train to Resembool the next morning. All the while their shared words kept repeating in his head over and over.

Day and night Ed couldn't get the talk with Mustang out of his head. Ed even dared to test tasting the man's first name. …Roy. Well, if they were going to get intimate it was only fair to get to the first-name-basis, wasn't it? That is, in case they did get intimate after all. Using that man's first name – even if only in his head at the given time – was extraordinary since Mustang has always been Mustang or Colonel Bastard.

Ed's head was reeling. Every possible 'what if' situation broadcasted in his mind like a never ending soap opera. Was the given time span for consideration going to help the matter? Was it going to make Roy realize he's better off declining? Would Ed himself get cold feet and chicken out? No matter how many scenarios played inside the blonde's head, Ed's mood was visibly brighter.

"That little Central City visit must have been a success, Ed. You won't stop smiling," were Pinako's words. She had patted his back, grinning and happy about Ed's found again joy in life.

Even though Ed seemed to have gotten better on the outside, his head was still in chaos. His thoughts were battling what would happen after the respite was over. Ed was afraid of Mustang's final decision. There was nothing in between – either he'd get what he bargained for or Mustang would blow it off. Only two options existed. And Ed craved the one and cramped up at the thought of the other.

Of course Ed's nightmares did not vanish just because he was focusing on a new mission in his life. It was indeed a tiny distraction. But dreams came how they pleased and not how the dreaming person wished for. Therefore, whenever he revisited the blood stained basement of his childhood or Envy's disgusting final form, dripping with still conscious souls, Ed would escape to Roy who would tell him he's thought this over and would gladly sleep with him. Next to some pills of neuroleptics and z-drugs, namely benzodiazepine, Ed had nothing left to feel alive anymore. He had read books about the pills' chemical structure and effect on the brain his doc prescribed. The blonde knew how they worked and he happily embraced the effects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for jerking off!

"This is a much more fluent and less heartbreaking routine to work on your leg's automail now that you don't break my work on a daily basis," Winry muttered between Ed's legs as she re-tightened screws in his knee. "Maintenance was successful!"

She beamed and wiped some sweat off her forehead. It was finally summer after all and the blonde beauty knelt in tiny shorts and a tinier top between Ed's legs. He had a marvelous view of her bouncing breasts. And it left Ed completely cold. One could think any poor guy in his position would squirm and hide his blush with a mechanic like her in such an intimate place, heart racing painfully. Not Ed, however. This thoughts were in Central City. Ed finally snapped out of his trance as soon as Winry clamped her delicate hand over his thigh, alarmingly close to his thinly clothed crotch, in order to stand up. She stretched, presenting her taut stomach and plump breasts unwittingly.

"As good as new," she winked.

"Thanks, Winry." Ed's smile was sincere – something it had become less and less over the time.

"No problem, Ed." Winry put away her tools and was about to wash the oil off her hands. "You're my only 'customer' I'd do for free," she laughed. Then paused and swirled around. "That sounded wrong, didn't it?" Ed shrugged at her.

Winry huffed. So typically Ed – apathetic and disinterested, unresposive as always. She really missed their fun bickering when they were kids. Ed reacted to anything closely ambiguous and teased her. Her best friend apparently lost his humor once and for all. All she received was small talk or automail issues.

Scratching the back of his head, Ed dared to ask sheepishly "Hey, did you have any luck with that pretty dude you've had here last week?"

Winry's ears perked up. What was that? Interest in her personal life? Maybe there still was hope for their intimate friendship before it dried out and died sooner or later.

Winry had fallen in love with a brown haired beauty with bright eyes and pretty locks. He was young and adventurous, a little rebel even. The dude was smart-mouthed, body taut, eyes tantalizing. Winry didn't even know if crawling between his legs and maintaining his automail at the hip joint was a blessing or curse.

At the dinner table she wouldn't shut up about her customer, praising his looks, voice and tip. She even dropped the hint he got her private number next to the shop's one. Now she was crossing fingers he'd call and carry her off to a date. Winry had already built plans in her head how it would be to share his genes and, if god willed, carry their child of love one day. Pinaco tried to calm her enthusiasm while Ed kept dreaming of __Roy__ calling, instead of that locked glamour boy.

"Nah, turned out he has a fiancée," Winry grumbled. "But he called to go out as friends and do some bouldering. Which sounds pretty nice if you ask me." She turned her gaze to Ed, eyes sharp and penalizing. " _ _You__ never asked me to go boulder even though you like shit like that."

At that Ed screwed up his face in exasperation. This woman was such a mystery to him, with balls bigger than his own. "I was sent off to missions by Mustang, working for the military. When was I supposed to make time for that?" Ed weakly countered. "And __you__ never told me you'd want us to go boulder anyway."

Rolling her eyes Winry explained to him "We could have __now__ since you're retired and do have time to spare, genius. It's been forever since we took action together, Ed."

"But," Ed watched her towel off her hands and go for her tools in order to clean them as well. "You always kick my ass out as soon as customers come in! What– it's practically impossible to get through to you and ask for outdoor activities."

A huge vessel popped on Winry's temple and her shoulders shook. "You don't get anything, do you Ed?" She screamed while slamming her wrench at the crown of his head, braking the skin and making blood spill from the cut.

Whining in betrayal and hurt, Ed held onto his head, muttering bloody curses... "Just speak your mind, woman!" he finally croaked. "I'm not a mind reader, Winry!"

She always did this. She always kept beating him up with her iron tools with no regards. And expected him to know what was on her mind while she never phrased her needs and wishes out loud. Ed was sick and tired of her abuse. What he never picked up though was that she was physically interested in him and desired to settle down to family life while she was young and full of energy, of course. But her ways of showing her intentions were simply mixed signals and Ed was not in the condition to play along and play the guessing game with her.

-

__"So, how will this work? Once the time is up, I mean."__ Ed's own words echoed in his mind.

__"I'll get back to you."__ In the memory, Roy had assured so.

__"I'll wait for a call, then?"__ Ed envisioned that curt nod again.

Golden eyes watched the phone, waiting, jumping around. Ed gulped heavily. His guts begged for some peace. They were churning and turning, troubling Ed ever since he had made the proposal. Even for longer, true. But back in the day when he chased the Philosopher's stone; it wasn't as bad as now.

Ed would prick up his ears, hoping to hear the redeeming ringing whenever he was busy around the house. It was past the sixty first day of waiting and the blonde was begging to hear from the General again. Mustang owed him that much. He did! Ed received a rule to play by and he agreed, therefore kept his part of the bargain. Now it was Mustang's turn to reach out to him by free will and finally, __finally__ , proclaim his decision.

Would he even? What if he simply forgot about it the second Ed left his office? Mustang could have forgotten or blocked it out, out of business and paperwork. Ed knew he was of no importance to the man. Not after quitting because he was of no use to the military anymore. And there was no way Ed could 'bribe' Mustang with sex in  _any_ way, simply because the man was perfectly capable of getting sex whenever the fuck he pleased. So, in the end, Ed was not all too surprised to be disappointed by Roy Mustang. He kinda had felt it deep down anyway. And thinking rationally it made enough sense for the man not to come back to Ed's stupid little confession.

Glumly Ed climbed the wooden stairs, in desperate need of taking a nap and getting over the biting letdown. He knew laying down didn't shut out his troublesome thoughts but at least he'd take care of being so dead and tired, wasn't he? He'd sleep away the whole fucking day, then another, then the next one, then the one coming after–

The phone rang.

Ed froze in place. His heart desperately tried to rip free from his chest. The blonde swallowed a couple of times, as best as he could with his throat constricting. No need to get excited, he mentally told himself. It could be anyone calling. No one promised it to be Mustang as soon as he picked up. Taking a deep breath, rolling his eyes, then taking another even deeper breath, Ed stepped back down the stairs he was climbing and picked up the receiver.

"Rockbell residence," Ed greeted, voice wavering. He had to wait a too long moment before the calling person spoke.

"Good evening to you, Edward," purred the oiled, pleasant voice of the man Ed had practically __begged__ to call.

"General..." Ed breathed, relieved. "Dammit, I was perfectly sure you'd never call." Even if the man couldn't see him right now, Ed was simpering. "Because... why should you, right?"

Ed didn't get the chance to say anything else, because Mustang confidently continued "I never make a promise and drop it afterwards. I've asked you to consider your unique request and told you I would come back at you after taking time to think it over."

The blonde squeezed the receiver in a death grip, breaking out in cold sweat. "And I do appreciate your honesty and sincerity. Thanks for keeping that promise," Ed said. Should he press it? Should he let the man come to it himself? Shit, he was so eager to just get it over with so he could develop a new plan on how to deal with the outcome!

"I can tell," laughed the sweet voice into Ed's ear. "So I take it you are still up for it?"

"Of course I am. I don't run away and drop things I initiated myself. This waiting game was for your sake, General Mustang."

"And I needed the time because you're asking for something grave from me. I weighed the pros and cons of the plan. Of course our friendship was always in the back of my mind during this process."

Ed was about to say 'yeah, you fucking blow it off, don't you? Fucking Bastard, I knew it all along!'– but he kept his mouth shut and bit his tongue. Instead the young man murmured into the receiver, "Okay... So what have you come to?"

"I agree."

Ed's heart stopped. For a moment it felt like it had stopped beating. Dead. Ed forgot how to breathe and stared at the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure where he took the strength from to lift the corners of his mouth, but they were up. Ed grinned from cheek to cheek. In a moment of consideration he closed his eyes and appealed the gods to grant him the possibility to sort out his thoughts.

"...That's the best news I've heard since the day Al regained his body." No way Mustang just said he agreed! Ed couldn't believe how cramped up his guts could get after hearing this one man's voice say the words he was praying for.

"Yes... Yes. I know. However, I ask you to keep quiet about this and simply follow through. Can you manage that?" Mustang asked in honest concern.

"Uh huh. This dirty shit stays between us, no worries," Ed pledged. "You think I'd want to gossip with Winry about this stuff?" His laugh was sharp and obviously sarcastic. "Hell no. Tell me when and where and I'm there," the blonde deadpanned. He was so ready to pack his shit and take the next train to see the bastard's beautiful face again.

"I can taste your enthusiasm through the phone and would like to ask you to calm down, please." Mustang soothed. "However, I think it's for the best if we meet up beforehand and have a thorough talk first. It's an essential foundation for our agreement."

"Whatever you say, Mustang. I'm in."

"Very well. It is your choice – do you want me to pick you up from Resembool or do you prefer to come to Central City by train?"

Ed was no damsel in distress so he picked coming by train straight out. He'd come tomorrow.

In the afternoon Ed's train reached Central City's railway station. The blonde brought along a travel bag because he assumed this time he'd spend more than just one night here, and hopefully not at a hotel. It was better to come prepared.

The man was waiting for him, looking out for him even. Upon spotting the blonde, he walked up to him so Ed wouldn't have to seek him out. Originally, Ed was sure he'd have to walk to Mustang's office or whatever on his own before seeing him. Ed knew the man often did overtime. He was warmly welcomed by Mustang at the train station. So, this was a pleasant surprise.

"Thanks for meeting up with me," Ed mumbled, tugging his thin trench coat close as a heavy summer breeze hit him.

"Naturally," Mustang spoke smoothly and hugged Ed close. He even escorted him to that damn car of his, opening the car door for Ed as if he was a helpless maiden or something. Ed nodded curtly at Mustang in appreciation and got into the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to hold our business meeting?" Ed asked.

"It's not a 'business meeting'," Roy scoffed, watching the road.

"Negotiation, then."

Sighing, Roy peered over to his passenger. "And you accused __me__ of not taking this serious."

"I do take this serious! It was my proposal after all. I just need to get used to how you treat it. Which feels like a full-blown business meeting."

"I need you to understand there will be boundaries, Ed."

-

They decided to talk over details at a cafe. Sitting at a table in a placid, quiet corner they enjoyed their coffee. It was crucial for Roy to have an open discussion, addressing far-reaching aspects of their relationship as former colleagues and good friends.

"To be honest, you've kept me up all night after bursting into my office and throwing your request at me."

_"_ _ _And you've kept me up all night for years,"__ Ed thought, gritting his teeth as he listened to Mustang.

"For one I was utterly flattered, but for another I reached a point where I needed to take a day off work to get my head clear and rigorously overthink our plan. It's obvious you don't need to be asked again if you feel undoubtedly certain..." Mustang trailed off softly, looking for a reaction.

"Nope. I'd never joke about something like that anyway. I've made up my mind."

"Yes. But I was left feeling lost, swamped with qualms and moral objections. Nevertheless, as you can see I am sitting here with you, establishing ground rules to play by."

"And I'm okay with your rules, really. I never expected you to just shrug it off and fuck me right away on your office couch." Ed took a sip of his coffee and once he registered Mustang's blank stare he offered "No offense."

"From what I've picked up you have a little crush on me, which hasn't been fading away after a long period of time."

"Tell me about it," Ed moaned, rolling his eyes. "It took me some balls to actually tell you. Straight to your face even." Not in a letter. Not in a phone call. But in fucking person.

"I understood the purpose was to scratch an itch your crush has left and gain sexual experience?" Ed answered by shrugging. Mustang continued. "I need you to promise me that you are capable of letting go once we're done. This is not going to develop into anything romantic. I am your friend, granting you a favor. Are we on the same terms?"

"Yeah, you're helping me out. I get it. And I appreciate your support. You were a lousy boss but you seem to be a neat friend. Maybe you can't comprehend – but keeping my strange ass feelings inside would have killed me, that's why I had to confess them and just see what happens."

"You're wrong. I do know what it feels like to suppress the way you feel about another person. It's poisonous. One aspect that helped me make my final decision was sympathy."

Mustang never stopped loving Hawkeye. However, they would never be a couple. Not while being in the military together. And each of them knew it was for the better to never leave the other's side but to safely stick together the way they had for so many years. It was their fate.

"And to assess you better, I need you to tell me how familiar you are with intimacy." Mustang didn't want to do anything Ed wasn't ready for yet. He was crossing fingers Ed was at least experienced with girls his age and that it only was about same-sex curiosity.

"Uhm," the blonde took a moment to look for words. "My idea of intimacy is taken from scientific works and scripts. I know everything about anatomy and cognitive connections. Erogenous zones and shit. The evolutionary background etc."

"And practical experience?"

Ed shrugged, looking away. "Nah."

"So no physical experience in that field, I see." This began to change Mustang's view on the issue.

Crossing his arms Ed stared daggers at his counterpart. "When was I supposed to fool around between breaking the taboo and selling my soul to be the dog of the military? I had other things on my mind than enjoying my puberty."

Mustang rolled his eyes and grabbed his temple. "I am not judging, Ed. I am assessing. This is for your own good, not for my amusement. Of course I understand it was not the time to live the life a normal teenager."

"Damn straight it wasn't..." Ed whispered to himself while he stared into his almost empty coffee mug.

"I just aimed to see where to begin once we're alone and getting to what you asked me to."

"At zero," was Ed's retort, sarcasm absent.

Roy's stomach dropped. He hasn't considered this tiny detail yet. It wasn't like he was able to in the first place – Ed could have said something before but he didn't. The kid was ruthless. He was about to be Ed's very first? Now he wasn't feeling too comfortable with the idea of sleeping with Ed if he was going to take his virginity in every sense. But...

"And still you choose _me_ to be your first?"

"What part of I want you to fuck me did you not get?" Ed whined, pouting in exasperation. "Yes, I chose you because I trust you. I remember telling this information before. I've known you for long enough and I have been fantasizing about it for long enough to be sure."

"I think you don't really realize how much you actually ask of me."

"You know I like to play with fire." He winked, ambiguity intended.

"...Let's hope you don't get burnt, then."

Ed and Mustang have been chatting in the cafe for hours. By the time they were done and ready to pay it was evening. Since there was nothing left to discuss and clear up, they paid and agreed to get this started. The car ride was brief and quiet. Simply because Ed didn't know what else to tell Roy during the ride and the man offered no topic to speak about shallowly. As soon as they arrived at Mustang's house, the driver gave Ed a small smile before exiting the car swiftly, only to open the car door for Ed. Growing red, Ed grumpily barged out of the car in order to ensconce his discomfort.

He stared Mustang straight in the eye. "Thanks. For the ride and door-thing."

"The 'door-thing' is called being a gentleman," Mustang deadpanned. But he held no grudge against the kid.

Still, Ed didn't know why but he felt fussed over and he did not like it the slightest. For one he was not used to it. For another he convinced himself to feel weak because of it. He was an adult, not a child – capable of doing things himself. Mustang had sensed his unease ever since they met up at the train station.

Once inside the house, Roy offered Ed a little drink. He needed Ed to get content and relaxed.

"Do you like whiskey? Or maybe something less strong–"

Upon hearing 'less strong' Ed immediately interrupted "Whiskey sounds good!" He flashed a bright smile and got comfortable on the couch.

He was curious about the man's precious liquor collection anyway. Was the taste worth its money? Truthfully, Ed was grateful for an alcohol offer. He knew it was not the man's tactic to get him drunk and vulnerable. He knew it was about easing.

Ed needed to calm down and get a grip on himself. It was not enough that his nerves had flipped him off long time ago and tortured him with shaking and anxiety. Now his brain marooned him as well, failing to process simple sentences to offer to the man. Therefore, with no small talk this whole situation became awkwardly irksome.

"Thanks," Ed uttered as Roy handed him a small glass of amber liquid with ice tinkling in it.

Roy took a seat right next to Edward on the couch, equal looking glass with equal looking liquid inside in hand. First Ed wondered if they should toast but very quickly reconsidered since there was nothing to celebrate and slapped himself mentally. Gingerly moving the glass to his lips Ed took a sip and enjoyed the burn and taste of the whiskey. Ed judged the drink as 'Nice stuff'.

Ed felt he was obligated to say something. It was not fair to sit there like a dead fish and let Mustang do all the work. "I never knew you could be so nice, Mustang – not after working with you for so long. But I must admit you can be fucking thoughtful when you want to be." It was a compliment. It clearly was. And if Mustang didn't grasp it then it was his own fault.

Scoffing a non-spiteful laugh the man turned his gaze to Ed. "I think it's okay to get to the first-name-basis, officially." He offered. "And I'm always nice. You simply failed to acknowledge and accept it. You do understand this is a date, if one could call it that, and we are not at work right now? Of course I treat my dates with respect."

"Which means you're only 'nice' to your dates, then? And a prick to your subordinates?" Ed kept jabbing. He couldn't help it. But it was indeed a legitimate question for him personally. "Because from my point of view you were an asshole who always made fun of my height."

"Please stop, Ed." Mustang strictly asked, eyes closed and brows furrowed. "You shouldn't have taken it so personally. After all, you were a child and had to grow yet. You received teasing as an exchange for your big mouth and bratty behavior."

The blonde grumbled in the back of his throat in displeasure. Ed didn't feel like probing around that issue anymore anyway and kept emptying his glass instead, in hopes he'd get his pulse under control. It worked. Even if only a little. But it was a good first step.

Roy watched Ed. "If you need anything else, please say so." Yes, he wanted Ed to relax. But no, he didn't want the kid to get drunk and stupid here. It looked like he needed to keep an eye out on the blonde and rate the situation clearheaded.

Ed set the empty glass on the living room table before them. "Sorry about the 'prick' comment. It's not cool since you're my host and a friend who's granting me benefits. It's just – I can't shake off my old habits within the snap of my fingers, you know? It's hard, but I'm working on it. I swear!"

"I understand," answered Roy. Ed wouldn't sit here if he wasn't taking this serious, Roy knew. "Just let me know if you get the impression I'm being a 'prick' to you."

"You bet I will," Ed countered. Aside from that he just sat there, deep in thought and impassive.

Roy was waiting for Ed to make the first move so they could start. Or at least give away the vibe he was ready for what he begged the General. But Roy saw Ed's obvious uneasiness and uncertainty, overchallenged with this very new kind of situation. Normally his dates would stare into his eyes, batting their eyelashes and biting their lip while coming closer and indicating 'come and get it, big boy'.

Moments later Ed lifted his head and finally looked up, fixating his bright golden eyes on Roy. Ed parted his lips, slowly, about to break the awkward silence again. But Roy smoothly moved in and embraced Ed's face in a gentle hold. It took Ed a split second to realize what was happening but soon he felt Roy's lips on his own. Unsure what to do Ed simply slid his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of the older man's soft kiss. It lasted longer than Ed would have guessed. But as soon as Roy drew back again, hands still in place, Ed felt his chest ache a little at the loss. Such a simple touch... and yet so powerful. The blonde gulped, eyes wide.

Roy was obviously looking for any reaction from Ed. Was this what he wanted? Was it how he imagined it? Did he feel repulsed now after trying out what he thought would feel good in his head? But all Roy found that a surprised blonde who stared back at him.

Before Mustang was able to let go of the kid and begin to talk about the whole situation, Ed dived back in and kissed the man again. Apparently this one little move was enough to encourage Ed. The blonde grew bolder now, it seemed. He openly showed how nice it felt to have Roy kiss him and opened his mouth just slightly to snake his tongue out, gingerly and experimenting. Ed raised his own hitherto impassive hands and encircled Roy's wrists with his fingers. Soon Roy let go of Ed's face altogether and reached for the blonde's neck, tugging him closer. Ed happily let himself be pulled closer and braced one hand on Roy's hard chest and let his other arm hang laxly over the man's shoulder.

Ed tilted his head a little, enjoying the feel of another man's tongue touching his own and dared to move on. He crept closer and deepened the kiss, loving the sensation. The young man found himself growing hard very fast, shocked by his own body's reaction. However, he paid it little mind. Instead he focused on making out, moaning shyly into Mustang's mouth and letting one hand wander over the thin fabric of Roy's blue dress shirt. It was exhilarating. Both, the heated kiss and the innocent touching. Since he saw Roy grab his face just in the right way Ed tried out the same and laid his hand softly on the other man's neck, thumbing the jaw.

Soon enough Roy indicated the end of the kiss and withdrew his face but Ed wouldn't have it and followed his lips, eyes half closed. He again settled to continue the kiss and purred into the wonderfully intimate touch of his mouth on Mustang's. Who would have thought kissing Roy fucking Mustang felt so good? Ed for sure didn't. The man kissed very gently, nothing like Ed imagined or dreamed of at night. The blonde was convinced this man would be brutal and demanding, claiming what's his. But the contrary was the case.

After several minutes spent kissing, Roy finally broke free and smiled. "You good with that?"

Ed sighed in annoyance and hunger for more, nodding. "That's dope shit," he snickered out of breath. The young man closed his eyes for a second, in order to enjoy the feeling. Once he opened them again, the enticing golden gaze invited Mustang to keep going. Ed needed more.

That's where they let their instincts guide them. They went back to making out, more heated now that they knew it was mutually required. Ed felt his heart bang against his rib cage and that damn dick of his throbbed in his pants. The old bastard knew where to touch and hold him while he caressed Ed's tongue with his own. Ed cherished those hands holding his waist and wandering over his sides.

Years ago, Winry gossiped about boys kissing her like drooling and overexcited dogs, bathing her mouth with spit and driving their tongues to the back of her throat or licking her teeth strangely. Ed could not confirm any of her stories with Roy here on that couch. This was anything but a strange or awkward spit exchange. Mustang knew what he was doing and Ed played along. He was a fast learner after all.

Roy broke free from the kiss only to yank on Ed's bound hair, making him cock his head and hiss in the process. The pained hiss transformed into a breathless moan of excitement as Ed had the pleasure to enjoy loving kisses on his neck and down his collarbone. This sensation made his dick only pulsate harder, guts in a knot. Ed moved to sit on the man's lap, straddling one leg. All the while he reached out to grab a fistful black hair. Once Roy was done leaving brief kisses on the blonde's soft skin Ed was in his face again, panting and blushing. Ed gulped shamefully for being crazily aroused. It wasn't Ed's fault, for fuck's sake. It was Mustang's. The man got him all worked up, hot and bothered.

Nevertheless, curious hands traveled over Roy's toned physique, grabbing, pawing, exploring. The man allowed it, sharing his breaths with Ed's. The blonde moved one leg upwards until he reached the older man's crotch and nudged his knee blandly against the heated and sensitive area. Mustang's reaction was to capture Ed's lips once more, only to moan into the brat's mouth. All the while Ed slipped his hand further south until he reached his goal. Ed needed to know. It couldn't be all too different from his own body, could it? So, in order to find out first hand, he filled his palm with Roy's arousal and squeezed.

Ed felt the thick erection jump in his palm and he gasped into Mustang's mouth. Resting his forehead against Roy's, Ed whispered against those wet lips "Is it always so hot to make out? You're so hard..." He swallowed heavily. "And I don't feel any different in my own pants," the blonde chuckled.

Now that was utterly cute and so innocent, Roy thought. But it made Ed only more sympathetic in his opinion. "Obviously you need to make out more often." Brushing golden bangs off Ed's cheek and tugging them behind his ear Roy smiled sweetly. "What did you expect, really?"

The blonde felt dizzy and high from the warmth, closeness and constantly rising arousal. "I certainly did not expect to be so debauched from it." Lips drawn in a sneering grin Ed added "Not from kissing an old ass man."

He was completely unprepared for what came next. Right after speaking out the last syllable Roy threw him off his lap and onto the couch, making Ed land on his back. Seconds later the General towered over the young blonde, glaring down on him. "Say what?"

Taken aback Ed needed a moment to comprehend what position he was in. He has laid underneath Mustang multiple times in his dreams – this view was nothing new. But feeling the man's weight on his body and being exposed to Roy in reality was something else. The man's glare was real and yet hungry. Did he like to get a little provoked the same way Ed loved to jab at him in order to see how far he could go before Mustang disciplined him? Maybe this could become pretty fun. Ed was game.

"You heard me," Ed hissed while turning away his head, eyes still staring into Roy's.

In answer to Ed's brazenness he grabbed the blonde's jaw and forced him to face him properly while keeping his head in place. Roy was anything but gentle now. Ed gasped at the rough grip, yet still enjoyed the touch. He began to squint his golden eyes as Roy's face came closer and closer until the older man whispered a warning against his mouth. "Listen up, you little bitch." Ed's cock jerked happily. "Better watch your mouth or I'll __make__ you watch it."

Slightly bucking his hips – more like squirming in heat – Ed moaned lightheaded. He neither knew nor cared if the man was serious or playing along but it was hot as fuck. Ed loved to hear Mustang call him a bitch. Go figure. "Maybe I want you to take care of my big mouth. I think we both know what the most suitable solution is." He could not wait to taste Mustang on his tongue.

Roy paused for a moment, unsure if it was one of Ed's acts or if he really was into dirty talk and eager to blow another man. Even by dominating Ed, he could not get him to stop sneering, it seemed. Apparently Roy was doomed to have Ed stay a brat and drill his sore spots forever. Roy was anything but old, god dammit! Thirty three was __not__ old. He wondered if he'd ever manage to put Ed into his place.

"That will come in time, don't worry." Roy would grant Ed's wish eventually. "But you're still in no position to call the shots here. We clear?"

Ed felt his face heat up, having Roy up so close was pure bliss. "Yes, __Sir__." He tried to keep his voice from cracking from excitement. Mustang wanted to be in control? He could have it. It felt good anyway. It felt fucking amazing, actually.

"That's better," praised Roy, tone softening.

The blonde grabbed the back of Roy's head and drew him into another passionate kiss, legs spreading on their own and inviting the man's body in. Falling for Ed's touch and needs, Roy gave in easily. He returned the kiss.

Time flew by and Roy felt as if they had been laying on this couch and making out for an eternity. Ed was insatiable, never getting enough. The man was able to understand Ed's desperate stunt in his office two months ago better and better. It only confirmed that the kid had sincere interests. And a seriously big libido. The realization settled the man's inner conflict if what they were about to do was healthy for Ed in the first place. His former subordinate was fully into it. Roy was perfectly fine with that.

Ed placed a hand on Roy's chest, pushing him off a little. "Hey, do you... want to get to the good shit soon?" Even though he was confident while kissing he still was clumsily reserved when it came to anything beyond that.

Smirking, Roy answered "I thought this is 'good shit' already? 'Dope shit' you said, I remember?" He watched Ed's cheeks flame up at the quotation.

"You know what I mean," Ed grunted.

"Do I?" It was way too fun to play with Ed. That's what the kid got for calling him 'old'.

"'Of course ya do." The blonde made a stab at sitting up but Roy pinned him back down with ease. "Get off me!" Ed demanded.

"And then?" Roy mused, looking bored.

"I wanna move to the bedroom." It was not a friendly request but an order.

"To do what?" This was hilarious. Ed's expression showed off his irritation.

"So we can fuck, for fuck's sake!"

Roy then sat up, hiding a quiet laugh behind his hand. Ed really had a way with words. But it was entertaining nonetheless and he knew he could handle Ed's level of cursing. Besides, the kid didn't seem to be that nervous and tense anymore which was a pleasant side effect.

"Alright then," Roy announced.

Ed sat bolt-upright. His hair was a mess, fighting free from his hair tie and sticking out to the sides. With his face blushed bright and out of breath, Ed looked like he had run a fucking marathon. It was a good look on him, Roy concluded with a smug smirk.

"Finally. I started to think we'd never get naked tonight," Ed scoffed in a vain attempt to cover up his shakiness. "But I'd like to take a quick shower before we get started if you're okay with that. I don't feel very fresh after riding with the train all the way up to Central City."

"No problem, I'll get you clean towels."

Locking the bathroom door Ed took several deep breaths in order to collect himself. He quickly shed his clothes and threw pants, waistcoat, shirt, boxers and socks to the floor. After the intense make out session his hard on was pretty much in the way when it came to walking, Ed learned quickly. Still he was eager to jump into the bathtub, close the curtains and have a brief shower to freshen up. His hair was still clean and good to go, it really was only about rinsing off sweat. Warm, soothing cascades from the shower head did wonders to Ed's tensed up body. He helped himself with some soap and ran over the most important parts of his body. Especially down there. Touching himself, even if it was for cleaning purpose, plus the prospect of what was about to happen once he left the shower had Ed's head spinning.

It didn't take him long to rinse off and towel dry. Ed only put on his boxers and threw the bathing towel over his shoulders to prevent getting cold. Picking up his remaining clothes Ed exited the bathroom. He walked down the stairs but didn't see Roy right away and assumed he had moved to the bedroom upstairs in the meanwhile. And he was right. The man was fumbling through the nightstand but looked up as Ed entered the room.

"All clean?" Roy mused.

Ed tossed his stuff on a chair, nodding. "Yeah, I feel better now. And why are you still dressed?" he joked and walked up to the bed.

As Ed got close enough for Roy to reach out he grabbed the blonde's underarm and pulled him onto the bed to join him. Ed braced himself on one knee and took hold of Mustang's shoulder. The next move happened fast and smoothly. Roy threw the unsteady young man onto his sheets, having Ed rest properly on the bed facing Roy.

Upon feeling the older man's analyzing gaze run over his body Ed began to feel insecure about the amount of scars his skin shared. After all his whole shoulder was a massive mess of scar tissue from regaining his arm; the reminder of his impalement was evident on his stomach and his leg was still attached to automail and graced with scar tissue overall. Ed reached with his left hand over his right shoulder in an attempt to drag the towel over the imperfect skin but Roy stopped him by placing his own hand on Ed's and kissing his temple.

Roy tugged at the towel himself, making Ed lift his upper body so the towel could be removed from under him. "Turn around and lay on your stomach," the man requested.

Without a fight Ed did, resting his cheek on folded hands. "What are you up to?" he mumbled weakly.

"Something you'll enjoy," Roy promised as he freed Ed's hair from its tie and wiped the golden strands off of his back with gentle strokes. He readjusted his position on the bed and straddled Ed's lower half in order to have free access to Ed's back.

Ed felt Roy reach for something and heard him slick his hands. Right after, warm and oiled palms ran over his skin, kneading and caressing flesh. Sliding his eyes shut merrily a smile spread across Ed's lips. He tried to block out the fact that Roy's skilled hands touched his disgracefully disfigured skin again and again. Instead he focused on the wonderful treatment he received. First he got relaxing kneading in his neck and on his shoulder muscles. After a while strong hands ran further down his back with caring rubs of firm thumbs. Finally Roy reached his lower back, pressing down to loosen up the tension there.

Unable to hold back mewls of bliss Ed relished Roy's marvelous massaging. "You're good at this," he purred.

"Thank you." Roy had not forgotten Ed's ribs and worked those areas carefully so he wouldn't tickle him too much.

Ed hummed, deep in thought. Actually, it made sense. It would at least explain why this man had so many dates and women falling for him. This little fact confirmed Mustang to be a man-whore as the gossip goes. He must be used to give massages after seducing his preys, paying attention to his partners. However, there was nothing foul about making your partner feel good and it made Ed wonder if a lot of people took it slow like this man. The question in his head remained: was this the ordinary or an exception?

"No one's ever taken the time and effort to do this to me before," Ed snickered.

"My pleasure," came the answer from behind.

"No wait – Winry once did something alike because of heavy automail maintenance. She tortured me for hours on her operating table and it was fucking necessary afterwards."

Roy simply kept working Ed's back muscles and kneaded his neck, always watching out for blonde hair so it wouldn't get dirty with scented oil.

"But you're way better than her. Like, she was aggressive and all." He took a moment to process the memory. "I think we had a little fight during her work so she used it as her way of letting it out on me. I think."

Ed let out a moan as his spine was punctured in just the right way. He loved how awesome this felt and he subliminally regretted hating Mustang's guts back in the day. Roy could be a fucking decent human being – Ed hissed softly – with skilled hands and knowing touches. He felt a thousand times better, lighter, freed from pent up tension.

After the thorough back and neck massage Roy's hands gently wandered lower until he reached the waistband of Ed's boxers. "Lift your hips a little," he instructed softly.

It took Ed a second to comprehend but he nevertheless did as he was told, anticipation weighted heavy in his chest. As soon as he raised his hips off the sheets his ass was exposed to the man behind him. Ed swallowed heavily. Then the blonde felt Roy's weight disappear as his underwear was slid off his legs. He was left stark naked, laying on his front. Ed threw a look over his shoulder, finding Roy still completely dressed.

"Hey, you plan to stay dressed all night?" Ed grumbled. "I wanna see skin too, so come on." Being the only one exposed and on display didn't feel right and Ed demanded equivalent exchange. If he was going to be naked so was Mustang.

"No problem," answered Roy easily and started to unbutton his shirt.

Ed watched eagerly as inch for inch more and more of Roy's chest became visible. The man was just as toned as Ed. The difference was he was larger in build which made it more impressive in comparison to Ed. Or so Ed thought, admittedly considering himself as s...s- _small_. It was a hell of a ride to come to terms with himself that he indeed would never reach a height of the likes of Armstrong, Darius and Heinkel, Scar. Or even Mustang. But he still was taller than Winry now!

As Roy put away his shirt Ed smirked, liking what he saw. Ed propped himself up and turned around properly. He nodded at the man's lower half. "Pants too. It's only fair."

"You're as bossy as ever, Edward," Roy commented but reached for his belt anyway.

Now Ed sat up, creeping closer to the other man. He put his hands on Roy's working ones. "Let me do it," Ed requested shyly.

"If you insist." Roy wore a smug smirk looking down on Ed.

Honestly, Ed yearned to keep control over what they did, it was in his nature. Besides he wanted to busy himself and not lay around like a stranded piece of wood. Ed was painfully aware that he has presented his naked, vulnerable front with his boner happily pointing at Mustang. But he dealt with it. The man was going to get to see him from every perspective and angle sooner or later anyway. While working Roy's pants open, Ed had noticed his oiled up skin didn't feel as sticky as he initially thought it would. His hair wasn't nastily sticking to his back. The oil was easily absorbed by his skin, apparently nourishing it too.

"I feel stupid being the only one naked, so shed your damn pants," Ed breathed against the hot skin of Roy's chest, mouthing kisses along his words.

Smiling warmly Roy ran a hand through the golden mess of hair before nudging Ed off his chest. He granted Ed's wish and kicked off his pants altogether, piling them on his shirt. All the while Ed was patiently waiting for Roy to get equally naked, raking his eyes over the man's tantalizing physique. He was okay with Mustang keeping his underwear on, yet. Finally getting the naked skin he longed for was exciting enough at this very moment, Ed decided.

Yet again Roy grabbed Ed's jaw one-handed, this time softly and not punishing. He placed his lips on Ed's and pushed the blonde back into the sheets. Once Roy laid flush against Ed he nuzzled the younger male's cheeks. Every intake of breath gave Roy a delicious sample of Ed's personal scent.

"Turn back around, I'm not done with you," he whispered into an ear that was concealed by blonde strands.

Ed swallowed a moan as his dick reacted to these words with rapture, guts warming. The moment Roy lifted off his weight enough for Ed to fulfill the man's request, the blonde turned his back to him again. Ed bit his lower lip, heart pounding hard again. He wasn't done? What did Mustang have in store? He didn't turn his head around a second time but simply hid his face in the pillow, awaiting Roy to show him what he had in mind.

Behind him, Roy took his sweet ass time. Finally the man's touch returned, hands slick again. Ed panted into the pillow, fabric muffling his surprised gasp. Wet, wandering fingertips traced the dimples in his lower back before stopping on his buttocks. Ed's ass was possessively grabbed with palms pressing firmly and fingers digging into his skin. He needed a moment to get used to the sensation but allowed to be kneaded and spread open by Roy.

Roy didn't hesitate to place his fingertips in Ed's most intimate place, slicking the sensitive perineum and running his fingers gently over the twitching hole. Meanwhile the over hand held his cheeks apart and soothingly distracted Ed from the shockingly delightful contact with massaging intentions. Ed's face was aflame, feeling feverish. He knew this was only the beginning but it was more than enough to have his dick ready to explode. Raising his hips just a tad Ed intended to relieve some pressure on his cock and also gave Roy the okay to keep going. Ed could make out his hole was being drenched with oil and it felt spectacular.

Any tension Ed's asshole held was massaged away with loving strokes until Roy dared to slip the first oil dripping finger inside. There was absolutely no resistance. Ed groaned from the back of his throat, breath coming out shakily. His labored and wavering breathing was audible and gave away his arousal. The finger moved in deeper before it withdrew only to start a slow thrusting motion. All the while Roy closely paid attention to Ed's reactions. Right now the kid seemed to be doing well and having fun. Roy couldn't hold back a smile.

As another finger was added and the digits moved in and out Ed's mouth fell open, overwhelmed. He lifted his hips further upwards, offering himself up. Ed was delicately massaged from within, both of Roy's hands busy with playing with the blonde's ass cheeks and hole. The man did not rush, on the contrary. Ed lost track of time – he actually could have dozed off like that. The touch was soothingly careful to the degree of having one's hair stroked into falling asleep. Nevertheless, Ed's dick was wide awake and drooling precum on Roy's bed sheets.

"Fuck, that's so sick," Ed panted with his eyes closed and grinning stupidly.

With his fingers still inside Ed, Roy reached for Ed's crying cock with his other hand only to grab it loosely. His oiled palm ran over the heated, jumping flesh in a swift motion, not directly stroking or milking. The blonde beneath him shook and clamped down on Roy's working fingers. It took Roy some more brief strokes over the head of Ed's dick – fingers only ghosting over – to have the kid spill his seed. Roy watched Ed's back heave while his fingers were squeezed rhythmically. Obviously Ed didn't dare to be vocal, yet. He simply chocked on his breaths, gulping down air and hiding his face in the pillow.

Roy bent over Ed's vibrating body and kissed his ear. "You did so well," he praised.

Ed shakily propped himself up on one arm, looking behind. "Me?" he laughed, face red. "You– I didn't do anything praise worthy." He gulped. "I only soiled your sheets," Ed scoffed at himself.

Shaking his head Roy examined Ed through half closed eyes, the corners of his mouth jerking upwards. Roy grabbed a paper tissue from the nightstand and wiped his fingers clean before he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and shoved him back onto his back in order to kiss Ed. Immediately Ed opened his mouth and allowed Roy's tongue in. Ed's instincts told him to draw the man closer, so he spread his legs, enticing Roy to share as much skin contact as possible. He loved to have Roy's warm, alive, breathing form on his chest while he tasted the man's hot mouth.

Breaking off the kiss Ed stared up in Roy's eyes. "Let me touch you too," he begged. "I want to feel you in my hand, please..."

Roy planted one last kiss on Ed's jaw before sitting back up and taking off his underwear. Ed gulped heavily upon seeing Roy's erection at last, which stood firm and proudly. Before Ed could sit up as well Roy towered over the blonde again, but not laying flush against him anymore. Ed strained his abdomen muscles and lifted his torso off the bed in order to have a feel. He closed his palm around the thick erection, relishing the heat and masculinity radiating from it. Ed didn't want to let go anymore, so he gingerly jerked Roy off. Not with the intention to get the man off but to be close to him.

Ed watched Roy close his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the plain jerking. Mouthing along Roy's jaw Ed felt himself become hard again. His youthful virility allowed him to keep a constant sexual high, always ready to keep going. The man's smell added to Ed's renewed arousal, he loved Roy's aroma.

Soon Roy took hold of Ed's unoccupied hand and kissed its knuckles before sliding further down the blonde's body. That way Ed lost grip on Roy and was forced to let go. He whined lowly in his throat. Roy placed his hands on either of Ed's thigh and shoved his legs farther apart. Over his heavily heaving chest Ed made out Roy ogling his reawoken and weeping cock. Suddenly a hot, wet tongue trailed over his length, lapping lazily at the cum smeared head.

Of course, Ed had read about the practice of fellatio in the past, so Roy did not shock him by putting his sex into his mouth. And of course, after reading about this practice Ed's thoughts had wandered off to how it would be like on the receiving end. For sure, in reality it was anything but what he had thought up. Ed held back, not wanting to buck his hips out of shyness. He didn't want to deprive Roy of his own set rhythm and limply laid back, moaning quietly while threading fingers through black hair.

Predictably Ed didn't last long and cummed down Roy's throat, groaning lightheaded and shoving the older man's head all the way down his length. Luckily for Ed, Roy didn't mind and allowed it. The poor blonde was spent after having two orgasms in a row, now focused on catching his breath again with his heart pounding in his throat.

As the more experienced part Roy had regards for his former subordinate and wanted to grant him some peace so he could calm down. But Ed was something else, ever so eager to keep going – acquiring a taste for their game. Originally Roy had planned this to be about Ed only, but the kid was openly zealous to return the favor.

"Go easy," Roy chuckled as Ed knelt between his thighs, gripping the older man's hard on in a merciless grip.

Finally, Ed was in the position to learn how this man tasted. He couldn't say it was unpleasant or bad tasting. It was kinda, lets say, hard work since the man had quite a girth and nice length to offer with the natural taste of flesh, topped off with a salty aftertaste. Blonde hair was cleared away from his view, making room for Ed's performance. He realized his messy hair was held in Roy's fist while he watched him eat dick for the very first time. Something in his guts stirred and Ed knew he liked to be watched from above.

Ed repeatedly attempted to get as much of Roy in the back of his throat as possible before gagging and spitting the man back out only to lick and mouth along the erection while he got his breath back. Whenever rebellious strands of hair fought free from Roy's grip and fell back into Ed's pretty, busied face the older man would lovingly collect them back into his grip.

Admittedly, Roy knew he wouldn't last very long. He's had a hard on all evening ever since they locked lips. Besides, having Ed naked in his bed, getting to finger his ass, watching the kid cum and blow him was Roy's limit. He decidedly pushed Ed's mouth off himself.

"I'm about to come, do you want to finish with your hand?" he offered thoughtfully.

Ed shook his head, eyes fixed on the glossy and spit lubed dick in his face. "No, you can come in my mouth," he mumbled, jaw worked up. "I will swallow," Ed promised afterwards while his eyes flickered upwards and met Roy's.

Roy only groaned in response and let Ed work his magic before he allowed himself to cum on the kid's tongue, filling that willing mouth. Ed didn't pull away, just like Roy thought he might do – maybe out of surprise or sudden repulsion, who knew. Instead the blonde drank it all up, savoring every drop. Roy noticed Ed gulp several times, mouth still in place with a keen tongue still working.

"Fucking slut..." Roy mouthed quietly and self-pleased. Nonetheless he caressed the young man's hair in a praising manner.

When there was nothing left to clean off Roy's dick with his tongue Ed finally let go and looked up. Locking gazes, Ed wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I heard that, Bastard!" His comment lacked spite, pretty much sarcastic anyway.

"Well, good." Roy actually laughed at him. He even jokingly ruffled through Ed's already mussed up hair.

Ed fumed. "Get your dirty hands outta my hair!" He desperately clutched the molesting hand but snickered along because the situation was utterly ridiculous. He was no dog that needed to be patted after he pleased his master. What the fuck did Mustang take him for?

"You know, this look suits you," Roy honestly admitted. "Your hair is a damn bird's nest, your face is beet red. And I'm loving it." He seemed to enjoy holding Ed's face in his hands and pulling him close, the blonde noted.

Ed's heart skipped a beat, ' _loving it_ '... "You're a sappy sap," he mumbled when Roy playfully squished his cheeks together, for jokes. "A sentimental Bastard, that's what you are–" Ed was interrupted by Roy clamping a hand over that bratty, snapping mouth. The remaining hand held Ed's neck, keeping his head in place. Of course Ed wouldn't have it and clawed Roy's wrist in an attempt to pry his hand loose.

Leaning into Ed's feverish looked face until the tips of noses touched Roy growled. "You can't imagine how long I've been craving to do _this_. Just cut your bullshit off by clamping my hand over your mouth." He chuckled amused about the idea and how marvelous it was to finally try it out in real life. "I couldn't do that in my office of course but now it's a whole different story." Ed starred daggers at him, brows furrowed. "Besides, you look undeniably adorable when I shut you up," he laughed again.

Ed mumbled something behind Roy's palm, words muffled into non-recognition.

"Hm?" Roy asked, removing his hand.

"I'm not adorable, fuck face."

With a blank stare Roy put his hand back in place, cutting off Ed's swearing. "Alright, time out, Ed." Gods, if it was only that easy back in the day when Ed was his wayward subordinate.

"Fhhhmk yhhr thm uuht!" Ed tried again, this time with more effort. He shook his face free, with difficulty but success. "Come on, I want to keep going," he urged on.

"'Keep going'? Are you sure this is not too much for you at once?"

Ed scoffed. "I've been through worse 'at once', don't act like you're pulling me through something harmful." Sitting up on his knees Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and placed kisses across the older man's jaw and cheek. "I'm still good to go – question is are __you__ still fresh, old man?" Ed's lips lost contact with Roy's warm skin instantly as the man fisted his hair and yanked. He hissed, pained.

"I think I've heard enough of your voice, brat. Get back to work, then."

Ed obeyed. Something he did on rare occasions. Pushing against Roy's chest he made him lay back. Happy with Roy in place Ed returned to his last task and settled in between spread legs. He didn't know why, but it was fun as hell to blow Mustang. His subconsciousness approved and so did his own sex. Besides, he had discovered something new and he was determined to practice in order to get better. Ed tented to perfect anything he started, just like alchemy.

Even though Roy was half-mast the moment Ed got started, he grew back fully erect pretty quickly. Ed ran his hands over Mustang's abdomen, thighs and balls in curious touches, ever so keen to get to learn the other's body by heart. Roy simply laid back and enjoyed. First Ed kept brushing his hair out of his face on his own but soon Roy helped him again. However, instead of passively holding the strands away like the first time Mustang allowed himself to guide Ed's head. Since the kid didn't mind – or didn't protest openly – he also thrust into the back of the blonde's throat. Ed let himself be throat fucked and moaned now and then whenever the massive erection in his mouth permitted him to make a sound.

Suddenly, Roy had another idea in mind and lifted Ed off his dick completely. Ed was left looking confused for a second before Roy sat up. He flipped Ed over and onto his back again only to mount him, sitting on the younger male's chest. That way Ed couldn't move away or use his his arms since they were right under Mustang's thighs. The kid simply gripped around them and held onto the legs, wearing an expectant expression.

"Open up," Roy ordered from above.

As soon as Ed dropped his jaw as requested his mouth was filled again. As usual Ed caught on quick and twirled his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as best as he could from that position. Ed happily worked his magic, eyes closed. He heard Roy's breathing become labored and heavy – obviously Ed was doing his job well.

Ed gasped when Roy pulled out unexpectedly. He let his golden gaze wander upwards, mouth wet and open. The picture spoke a thousand words, leaving Roy's head spinning.

"Fuck..." he cursed at Ed and took care of himself, jerking off on the blonde beneath.

Ed only batted his eyes and stuck out his tongue, inviting Roy to cum on his face. But the instant he got sprinkled with cum splashes Ed screwed up his face in surprise. It didn't take Ed long to get a grip on it, though. So he reopened one of his eyes and stuck his tongue back out, catching parts of Roy's orgasm. Both of them needed to catch their breath since Roy was blinded by his sexual high and Ed by cum, literally.

"Fucking hell," the blonde mused, grinning. He whined faintly, annoyed by the cum sticking his eyelashes together. Ed set his hands into motion and ran them over the listless thighs resting around his torso. He couldn't wait to get free and wipe his eye clean.

"Looks good, Edward," Roy joked. Leaning forward he swept a thumb over pouty lips, collecting some cum remains and feeding it to Ed. "Good boy," he affirmed as his thumb was willingly sucked.

Once he was done sucking on the thumb Ed slapped Mustang's thigh warningly. "Move your ass, it's getting hard to breath." Truth be told Ed wanted to regain control over their interactions soon and clean his eye once and for all. He was still looking through only one eye and this annoyed him to no end.

"Hm, but I like you like this." Ed scowled at Roy for repeatedly using his full first name. "You're just like I want you – unmoving and obedient."

"Ugh," Ed huffed. "But I need to pee and get your sperm outta my eye before I go blind," he explained, while throwing his head back as far as he could and involuntarily showed off his neck.

What started as annoyed squirming became the display of one of his most vulnerable body parts. Mustang wondered what it would be like to wrap his hand around that beautiful throat and squeeze, choking off Ed's grousing. Roy was mentally playing through the option while examining the taut, unmarred skin. He gingerly reached out and placed his palm on the smooth curve of Ed's throat. Roy felt the blonde gulp before he moved his head so he could look the older man in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

With a blank stare and a content smile, Roy closed his hand around Ed's neck, but not too firmly.

"Hey, I asked you a quest–" Ed's statement was interrupted by a hard, affirmative grip around his throat – voice and air cut off along his words.

"I think I can get used to this. Shutting you up whenever I please."

Just because Ed was being choked did not mean he could not stare daggers at Roy. His scowl dwelled on his face. The blonde automatically opened his mouth – for one in an attempt to draw in a weak breath and for another to use his voice no matter how quiet – but he remained mute. Roy squeezed tighter.

"I'm really enjoying the view." Mustang's tone developed a sadistic connotation. "And the side effect of you staying fucking silent is a gift from the gods," he mused cheerfully.

Ed grit his teeth, thrashing his head from left to right. Of course he couldn't shake off Mustang's abusive grip like that. He never gave up without a fight though. Therefore he raked his fingernails over the man's thighs as sharply as he could manage, digging in painfully. But it didn't faze Mustang at all. He blatantly kept watching Ed, paying close attention to his face and reactions. Once Roy had decided it was time to grant Ed some much needed air he let go.

The instant his lungs were filled with oxygen again Ed coughed crazily, gasping for breath. He gulped and stared. They shared a moment of silence. Then, Ed broke the quiet.

"You should do this more often," the blonde croaked.

"Liked it?"

"Hell yeah," Ed moaned.

"Good to know you're into that," Roy said getting off Ed in order to sit next to him.

Ed placed one hand onto his throat, massaging the abused area while he propped himself up. "The hot part was not to know when you'll let go."

"'When'? You mean 'if'?" Roy snickered, half-serious. Ed's bossy, potty mouth could be a major pain in the ass.

"We both know you'd never kill me. Strangle me, yes. But not killing me in the process." Now Ed was sitting tailor-fashion and shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, where will you dump my corpse, huh?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple places to get rid of dead bodies," Roy winked. "Don't worry your little head over it."

_Little_. Ed's eye twitched. "Last time I checked you appreciated __little__ things in life. Actually love them. Just like your own dick."

Roy turned his head to Ed, blank stare evident. "You __choked__ on my dick."

"Because I'm not used to head, that's all," he mumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. Aw fuck, he didn't think his insult through. Whatever. "I need to take a piss, feels like we've been in your bed for hours!"

Roy checked the time on this alarm. "We __have__ been fooling around for hours, Ed."

Sliding off the bed, Ed ran a hand through the golden, tangled mess on his head. "Damn. And we still haven't had real sex yet." He stood and stretched, giving Roy a nice view of his firm ass.

Roy frowned. "That was 'real sex'. Sex doesn't always have to involve penetration."

Ed paused, then looked over his shoulder. "Oh..." His mind thumbed through all the books he's had consumed in the past. "Either way, we'll get to that as well, right?"

Sighing, Roy closed his eyes. The kid was so insatiable. "Sure, Edward. But lets have a tiny break beforehand."

"Afraid you won't get it up again?" Ed pressed with a grin on his lips.

"I thought you had to piss; now go and empty your bladder!" the General ordered, pointing at the door.

It turned out Ed needed a little break himself. He was hungry and dying to get some water after messing around with the General for half the night. But first things first – he needed to wash off the oil, cum and sweat off his body. So he quickly jumped back into the shower and left it again just as quickly. Since Roy had messed up his hair by touching it until it became greasy and even spit soiled from blowing the man a few times Ed washed his hair along his body. Afterwards he left it air-dry and let it hang around his shoulders untied. Roy followed after him, also needing some refreshment.

Later they sat in the kitchen. Roy was preparing pasta with mushroom sauce for them to recharge their batteries. Meanwhile Ed downed one glass of water after the other while excitedly waiting to taste the dish he was about to be served.

"That's awesome!" Ed groaned around a mouthful.

"Thanks," Roy answered.

"I see why women love your ass so much – you're good in bed and cook like a chef."

"As a matter of fact, I believe every grown up should have the ability to cook decently. And I simply pay attention to my partners in bed, that's common sense and fair play. Anything beyond that is egoistical. Nobody wins or gets satisfied from selfishness."

Ed swallowed and refilled his mouth with more food. "You surprise me more and more, I admit." He chewed. "I start to like you, Mustang. ...I mean Roy." Ed blushed a little but busied himself with shoveling his plate empty.

"Likewise. I understand that it's in your nature to be loud and brazen. You can't help it, can you? But once one gets to know you better it's bearable. You're a good kid with a pure heart, I've known you for long enough to have noticed that much."

"Yeah..." Ed felt uneasy again. He wasn't used to hear so much praise from the former Colonel. "I appreciate it. And I really appreciate you cooking for me. Beside the obvious favor you're doing me here, that is!"

"It's alright. My pleasure," Roy assured. "Just tell me once you feel like we're crossing boundaries or about to do something you don't feel comfortable with."

"I liked everything we did so far, really. You're so thoughtful and cheesy. Stop being so sweet or I'll get diabetes!" Ed pointed his fork at Roy with a smirk. Roy only scoffed a laugh.

"Hope I didn't hurt you by choking you without warning."

"Actually, I never would have thought I'd be so into it. So I was surprised myself, heh. But it was kind of logical and predictable for you to do shit like that."

"Why so?" Roy was half way done with his meal but stopped to study Ed, awaiting his explanation.

"Well, you're the General? The boss? In charge and all? And I do provoke you a lot so I pretty much deserved it."

"To be honest, you 'deserve' a spanking for being a brat, but I guess that horse is out of the barn already." Stroking his chin Roy reconsidered the option. "On second thought..."

Shaking his head Ed made a sound of protest in the back of his throat, mouth full with food. "Don't even think about that! I'd feel so stupid. The idea alone makes me cringe." Roy rolled his eyes. "In my opinion this is too parental... or something. Just choke and fuck me, K?"

Roy knitted his brows, massaging his temple. "You really have it with words. Is it too much to ask not to swear so much?"

Wiping his mouth Ed snorted amused. "Fine. I request you to please cut off my air supply, simulating asphyxiation, while you penetrate me with your penis until I orgasm all over our stomachs." Once done Ed raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Roy shrugged. "I'm not even mad. Sounds at least civilized."

Ed fell back into his chair, laughing. "Oh man..." He kept a wary gaze on Mustang who resumed eating. "About the penetration – I'm serious and curious. I want to know what it's like. To have you inside me, claiming me yours."

The man didn't look up immediately, just stopped forking the pasta and looked into his plate. It was too late to turn back anyway, they had reached a point of no return. Why should he deny Ed his wish now? Practically speaking, it was just the next step of what they had done already. He nodded. "We will get to it as promised."

Ed beamed. "Awesome." However, one detail hasn't been discussed yet. "By the way, how much time do we have on our hands here? You'll have to get back to work eventually." It was Saturday night and they have spent almost one complete day together.

"Don't worry, I took Monday off." Ed's happy grin returned. "Which doesn't mean you can stay until Monday night, though." The grin vanished instantly. "Honestly, you will have to return to Resembool on Sunday. I will need a day off to clear my head and sort things out before I go back to work and into my everyday life."

Ed nodded somberly, expression sulky.

"That was the deal, Edward. You agreed."

"Yes I did."

"Just live the moment and savor it as long as it lasts."

A crooked smile curled Ed's lips. "I will."

They continued their conversation for a little longer, chatting away freely like good old friends. It was the very first time they were in the position to do so, honestly. Ed was urging on to keep 'playing', indicated how horny he was and threw one sexual ambiguity after the next at Roy. Initially, when Ed burst back into his life, Roy had thought the 'fuck me' references were just Ed cursing, as per usual. He meant it very literal though, again and again. That became more and more obvious and inevitable the longer they talked. Even though the hours ticked by neither of them felt tired. Ready for bed, yes. But not to get a solid night's rest in there.

The young blonde was all over Roy, trailing after him like a lost dog, touching and pawing him inappropriately. Despite the distraction they managed to tidy the kitchen and once done it was already past eleven PM. There was no way out – Ed was keen on going back to the bedroom. It wasn't something Roy encountered very often. He understood Edward was young and virile, but this level of horniness required getting used to.

This time Ed let the other man undress him, enjoying the attention of being unwrapped like a present. To prevent Roy from staying fully dressed a second time around he helped him get rid of his clothes as well. Ed couldn't keep his hands off Roy. His touch wandered south multiple times to the point Roy had to stop the avid hands by grabbing Ed's wrists. Obviously, Ed would not pick up the signs and decided to stubbornly glue his lips to the General's throat and chest.

Roy threw Ed on the bed, a little harsher than he intended, but Ed didn't mind. He laid back as his opened pants were ripped off his writhing body. Ed even helped along kicking off his underwear, feeling more confident now. His enthusiasm was evident between his legs. Since now Roy knew what Ed wanted and that the nakedness of a full grown man didn't overwhelm or push Ed too far, he took off every piece of clothing as well. Ed hungrily kissed him, again and again.

"Get that oil and finger me again," Ed moaned against Roy's lips. "I loved it. 'was ashamed to tell ya, but I have fingered myself whenever I was alone in bed and thought of you. 'thought it was you. You doing this to me..." The blonde was out of breath, heart pounding. "And now it's reality," he scoffed with a lazy grin. It might have been a little bit rushed – losing his virginity in such a hurried manner – but they had little time, truthfully. They had tonight and only so much of the Sunday until Mustang kicked him out.

Roy nipped his neck and placed rough kisses on Ed's chest. The scars received extra tender treatment, however. He leaned over Ed's spread open and willing body. As he hooked his hand under the back of Ed's knees he hiked them up, leaving Ed vulnerably exposed. It was a first taste of what it would feel like soon so Ed could get used to it. And Ed seemed to love it, given the way he pressed Roy closer, devouring his open mouthed kisses.

The younger man allowed Roy to stop the searing kiss in order to get the requested oil so they could start for good. Ed felt those proficient fingers return to his hole, massaging around and coating the sensitive area with the slick substance. Roy even cared to play with his balls – giving them the same soothing massage he did to his neck and shoulders. It was impossible to hold his voice back, so Ed let it all out and showed Roy how much he enjoyed himself, on a restrained level. All the while the older man kept watching his reactions in order to align and customize his actions.

Soon the teasing fingers slipped into him. Additionally, the other hand stroked Ed's leaking erection, distracting him from the unfamiliar fullness of two and then three fingers inside him. Ed held onto Roy's knee as he desperately tried to get used to three digits working him open. Mewls of pleasure escaped his throat, eyes screwed shut.

Roy couldn't get enough of the picture and moved in to busy his lips with Ed's collarbone again. He needed Ed relaxed and loose, well lubed. Ed was hard as a rock in his palm, panting into Roy's ear. Suddenly Ed nudged Roy's face away from his neck with his chin, only to reach out for the nightstand and the oil sitting there. He poured some onto his palm and took Roy into his hand, lubing him up as well.

"Come on," he breathed into Roy's face. "Take me." Ed was dripping with oil and precum, pulse racing, pupils blown from adrenaline. Ed was feeling alive again after suffering depression and isolation for so long in Resembool.

Roy placed one last tender kiss on Ed's wet lips before lining up and painstakingly, slowly pushed inside. Ed's jaw dropped as he concentrated on his breathing. He was utterly overwhelmed. The feeling of being filled up like this blinded the blonde, and made his head dizzy. He hissed, pained, gasping the moment Roy worked himself deeper inside. Ed's insides stretched tightly around Roy's girth. It felt like an impalement but with pleasure knocking through the dull pain of the stretch. Ed held onto Roy's forearms for dear life.

They locked gazes, his vision swimming. Lifting his chin up, Ed licked his lower lip, wordlessly inviting Roy to kiss him again. The man obeyed and dived in as soon as he was balls deep buried in Ed's body. The insides around Roy were hot and tight, gripping him in a locked hold. While Ed took his time getting used to the sensation, they enjoyed the taste of each other's tongues.

After a moment, Roy asked considerately, "How do you feel?"

Ed swallowed heavily and took several breaths. "Haven't been better," he whispered with a smile on his face.

In answer, Roy pecked Ed's sweat soaked temple. "You set the pace."

Ed nodded and ran his hands over strong arms up to the man's shoulders. His muscles stopped cramping up around the alien intrusion. Taking this as a positive sign to move on, the blonde croaked "You can move."

And Roy did, pulling out gingerly before filling Ed again. It has been forever since Roy had someone so tight and so inexperienced like Edward. He was painfully careful, taking his time and grinding his pelvis in sync with Ed's breathless moans. Due to their slow and hedonistic pace, Ed moved his legs further up and rested them on Roy's strong shoulders while giving the man more access to his opening in the process.

Not only was Ed's head was spinning from sheer bliss, Roy couldn't focus either. It was hard to focus at all with Ed's virgin tight, actively clamping flesh around his dick, which made it almost impossible to thrust freely.

After some experimental, customized and gentle thrusting they engaged in a solid rhythm both of them approved of. Ed was moaning every now and then, still blatantly too shy to actually voice his rapture. He chose to grit his teeth and press his pleasured breaths out in stressed huffs. On the other hand, Roy held no shame in grunting whenever he hit Ed's insides remarkably deep. The man was sexually experienced after all, and knew there was no point in feeling ashamed. And Ed shouldn't feel bad or ashamed either.

"It's okay," Roy soothed calmly. He stopped his pelvis for a moment.

Ed searched his gaze. "Hm?"

"You don't need to hold back, just let out how you feel." He rolled his hips, hitting something sensitive inside the blonde and Ed gasped.

Gulping, Ed countered: "I'm not holding back anything..." Which was a lie and he knew it.

"Ed, you can be as loud as you please, no one is here to judge you." __Especially not your little brother__ Roy added in his mind. It made sense. It made sense for Ed to keep as quiet as humanly possible – that's how it went for the majority of his life. He needed to hide anything remotely sexual from his brother. And now that he was actually engaging in sex he didn't know any better, challenged by reality. Roy began to regain a rhythm.

Ed's panting matched Roy's thrusts. "Fuck... you...!" The blonde whined. "You're not... my fucking... _ _boss__!" Ed choked on the last word as Roy threw his hips hard, taking Ed off guard.

Even though Roy had regards for Ed for his sake and in his favor, the blonde youngster still chose to work against Mustang. Well, two could play this game. And as far as Roy had checked, Ed loved to play games. Even if he kept losing them.

"I'm not your __what__?" He beat into Edward hard, once.

Ed hissed, eyes falling shut. "Not my... boss," he growled. "Not my __boss__!" Again he was struck by a rough throw of Roy's hips.

"I get a different impression," Roy detected. Watching Ed carefully for any indications of discomfort or pain he sped up the rhythm, beginning to fuck Ed the way he verbally begged him to outside this bed.

"Talk less!" Ed ordered, having a hard time keeping his gaze firmly in place as Roy rocked into him. "And fuck more!"

What a bossy little bitch. Roy thought it was time to teach this ungrateful brat a lesson. He threw off the kid's leg and pulled out. Ed was baffled, mouth open in question. Roy answered Ed's unspoken demand by sitting back, taking his flesh leg and twisting the little fucker around. One final shove against Ed's shoulder was enough to have him lie on his front again with his face buried in sheets. Not wasting any time Roy quickly mounted him again and raised Ed's hips the way he needed. All the while he threaded his fingers through a golden mess and pushed Ed's face firmly into the cushions, silencing him for good.

"That's better, don't you think?" The man in charge plunged back in, fucking Ed doggy style.

Outraged, Ed braced both his hands against the sheets and attempted to prop himself up and overcome Mustang's perfidious foul. But he could not muster the strength to lift his upper body – not with the iron grip on his head and the hard dick pounding into him. All he had left was to submit and take it like a good whore. Ed growled and sneered into the sheets, moaning and mewling like a bitch in heat whenever Roy hit his prostate from that fine angle.

"I like this view. Gives me a delicious outlook of your ass and your mouth is shut once again." Roy couldn't be happier. He heard Ed grumble something inaudible into the fabric, so he pulled Ed's head back up by his hair. "Did you say something?" he purred.

In this position Ed's formerly useless arms now held the purpose of propping his upper body up. He scowled despite the fact Mustang couldn't see it. "You're an asshole!"

Wrong answer. Roy pushed his face back into the cushions. "Nah," he countered. "I'm way too nice to you." It was true. Look at what he has gotten himself roped into! He was gentle with Edward, taking it slow. It was a gift from the gods and Ed didn't even acknowledge it. Instead he threw it away and decided to be a brat. "Hope you learn your lesson, Beautiful."

Unable to use words as a way of communication Ed just submitted and hollowed his back further in order to stick his ass out more so Mustang could pound him deeper. Nevertheless, he'd never give up a fight that easily. Therefore Ed raised his right hand, human flesh for one and a half year now, and flipped the man behind him off. This bastard could take his dignity by shoving his face away into sheets but he would not take his pride.

The kid was outrageous, unteachable! Roy couldn't help himself but slap one ass cheek, cruel and harsh. Ed screamed into the sheets, asshole constricting. Roy hissed along Ed's scream as he was uncomfortably squeezed, way too hard. "Ed, you're not helping matters!" he scolded.

Ed growled in annoyance, again mumbling bloody curses into the muffling mattress. It became more and more evident that Ed wanted to be manhandled and dominated. Using his cheekiness was his method to beg for what he couldn't phrase verbally because of pride. Secretly Roy wondered if it was the outcome of Edward's harsh, horrendous life. That he adopted manhandling as a part of himself.

The kid was a lucky little fucker, Roy decided. Subliminally feeling compassion deep in his chest Roy showed mercy even though Ed did not beg forgiveness. The man let go of Ed's head. Roy shoved at the blonde's hip so he would fall over to the side. He repositioned their bodies, spooning an astonished Fullmetal. Ed wiped the scruffy golden mess out of his face in order to look over his shoulder.

"You're a rough General Bastard," he deadpanned whining while Roy's dick ruthlessly drove into him over and over. "I think you ripped tufts of hair out!"

Hugging Ed close from behind Roy rolled his eyes. "They'll grow back." The kid won't go bald, geez. "Besides, you're to blame for my 'roughness'," he made clear. Despite Ed's big potty mouth, Roy scattered caring kisses all over the brat's shoulder. Sometimes Roy really wondered why he still put up with him – the kid was pulling the strings no matter the situation. He always won. The blonde always got his way, having Roy fall for it again and again.

Ed bent and lifted his leg so Roy would have easier access pounding into him. One arm laid outstretched, pillowing his head. His other hand took hold of his own cock, stroking. Ed allowed himself to voice his pleasure upon feeling Roy mouth his neck. Roy's ghosting kisses and gentle nipping drove Ed crazy and he knew he would shoot his load soon. His asshole clenched, jittery and Ed felt his balls tighten up. Ed jerked off faster, recognizing the feeling. He was right about to cum.

"Fuck, that's good shit..." the blonde whined, voice strained. "Good shit..." Moans escaped his throat uncontrollably. " _Dope_ _ _shit__ _..._ "

Roy broke the string of kisses and watched over Ed's shoulder as the kid shuddered during his rapturous mumbling. Ed's hand sped up and milked his own dick while Ed's voice became raspy. Feeling content Roy felt safe to fuck out his own high until he cummed as well. No longer spooning Edward he leaned back up and mounted Ed from behind again, resuming the doggy position. With the kid's orgasm secured and out of the way Roy rammed into him for a while longer before he filled Ed's hot, twitching insides with his seed. He had granted Ed's wish – he claimed him his.

They were in no hurry to clean up. Instead they laid in bed, spent and sweaty, dirty and sticky. Roy wrapped his arms around the fucked out blonde who wore a shit eating grin on his beautiful, flushed face. Ed limply returned the embrace, snuggling into the warmth of Roy's exhausted body. In a gesture of forgiveness Roy smoothly played with Ed's sweat soaked hair and stroked his heated cheek. Ed took in the touches without grousing.

"You good?" Roy whispered.

"Ready to drop dead but damn that was hardcore," Ed snickered into the older man's chest.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ed peeked up. "Yeah you ripped my fucking hair out." After scowling he got comfortable on the heaving chest again as he listened to Roy's heartbeat.

"And aside from your scalp?"

Shaking his head Ed slung one leg over Roy's.

"I don't want you to be sore later..." He pecked the crown of Ed's hair.

"I'll be fine," the blonde mumbled. "Been through worse."

Roy let this statement sink in. Of course he was right. But their particular togetherness was not meant to be related to pain. Or have pain a reminder of what was considered to be love making. "You set the pace..." he finally said under his breath with his nose still in Ed's hair. He grew to love the golden mess the more he sniffed and kissed it.

"You worry too much," Ed complained and swatted the man's nipple.

"All I'm saying is you should stop biting the hand feeding you."

"'m not biting anything." Empathizing his retort Ed pointedly tweaked Roy's nipple. But he did not receive a punishing slap on his hand. Instead Roy caught the naughty hand and pressed his lips against the knuckles.

Sighing, Ed came back to Roy's worried question. "My ass will be fine. I feel good." Used, fucked, claimed. Ed ran his fingertips over the General's taut, toned stomach.

Prodding Edward with the shoulder the blonde was lying on Roy proposed "Are you too tired to take a little bath with me?"

The kid hummed. "Sounds like a plan. Need to clean your cum out of my ass anyway." He negated the fact how much he enjoyed having Roy ejaculate into his body. The man didn't need to know, Ed decided.

By the time they managed to leave bed and get into a steamy, foamy bathtub it was around three AM. Nothing could stop the horny blonde, it seemed. He claimed to be fucked K.O. but was still mustered the energy to hop into a relaxing bath with the man he had just made love to. Roy openly confessed his exhaustion but opted to finish their night with a cleansing bubble bath.

Ed leaned his back against Roy, sitting between the man's spread legs. He let himself be washed and allowed hands to travel wherever they pleased to. All Ed did was rest his head on Roy's chest and let his hands hang off the bathtub's edges. Whenever Roy saw fit to snake his hand south the blonde showed obedience and let his knees fall apart. He'd hum in approval like a satisfied, purring cat.

"I owe you, Mustang," Ed promised, head lulling on a breathing chest.

"Didn't I offer you 'Roy'?" He kept spreading soap around the younger man's skin and also wetting his hair.

"You did," he breathed. "Gotta pay ya back, Roy," Ed chuckled.

'Pay' and 'Back' triggered him. "Speaking of..." His hand stopped and held Ed's balls. "When will you cough up the money you've borrowed?"

Ed sat bolt-upright, swirling around to face Mustang. "You come up with this __now__?! What a timing!" he spat in Roy's face while splashing water and foam around.

Roy still hadn't let go of Ed's testicles and squeezed in warning. "Oh I think this is the best timing since I have your full attention."

"How much did I even fucking borrow? Was it like five hundred cenzs?"

"It was five hundred __and twenty__ cenzs!" Roy bristled.

"You dirty penny pincher!"

"That's got nothing to do with 'penny pinching'!"

"Five bucks and twenty fucking cenzs! You wont get off my dick because of five goddamn bucks and twenty stupid cenz! Your bank account holds five-digit salaries and you demand back some pennies?" Ed howled like a kicked dog.

"You don't know what my account holds – and I have principles!"

"You're the most uptight, avariciously tight-assed bastard who ever walked on this planet!" Ed snapped but regretted it shortly after once Roy squeezed and pulled his balls.

"You realized it yourself – you owe me."

"You've fucked me in the ass! How about that as your 'payment'?" the blonde seethed.

"This won't suffice."

"Fucking me is worth less than lousy five hundred and twenty cenzs?"

Roy couldn't suppress the treacherous smirk on his lips. "Depends on the alchemist to cenzs currency translation rate."

Ed sat back again. Sinking deeper into the water he muttered "Very fucking funny, fuck face."

"Quadruple F-alliteration!" Roy broke down laughing, amazed by Ed's wording.

"...stupid smart-ass."

"Now you did it with S."

"Stop it!" Ed cried.

After their shared bath and playful argument Roy took the matter of toweling Ed off into his own hand. He ignored Ed's objections and coddled him by wrapping the youngster into a towel and rubbing his skin dry. The golden hair got extra attention and a gentle dabbing instead of harsh ruffling. In Roy's opinion it was only fair to do this for and to Edward. They had been exchanging intimacy for hours and the teasing in the bathtub was really heavy, he admitted. Ed did not have the temper to stomach jokes of such kind. Roy even helped Ed slip into a fresh pair of boxers he brought in his travel bag. It was not Roy's intention to humiliate Edward or incapacitate him by placing him under disability. It was more of an adoring gesture, including kneeling before the blonde.

Ed had blushed, scoffing at Roy for playing the sentimental, cheesy dork he was. But Roy meant it. It felt right. He felt right to spoil Ed a little and dress him, as if he was a pretty little doll. Unsure of how to behave, Ed let it happen and secretly savored the courtesy.

Later – finally – they laid down, ready for sleep. They, believe it or not – because Ed didn't, cuddled. Roy held Ed very close, kissing and sniffing his hair. It seemed he was crazily in love with that golden, girly and shining bird's nest on Ed's confused little head. Roy kept nuzzling the blonde's damp mop of hair every now and then.

"Ain't it... strange?" Ed had asked in bed, on the verge of falling asleep.

"What is?"

"How close people can get... only because of sex. Like. We are friends now, aren't we?"

"We've been 'friends' before, Ed."

"No we haven't, __General__!" Ed laughed into the man's soft, clean skin. "You were my boss, professionally and shallowly. We knew only so much of each other."

"I've known more than enough about you, though."

"That makes only one of us. All I knew about you was you were a jerk. And a whore."

Roy turned his head to Ed. The blonde had his eyes closed, mumbling sleepily while talking to him. The man didn't pay it much attention but kept their most intimate conversation going for the intimacy's sake.

"I believe you should look up the definition of a 'whore', Edward. But I agree that we haven't spent a copious amount of time with each other, for you to consider us 'friends'," Roy sighed. "Even though I did consider us 'friends' despite being colleagues."

"I remember," Ed mumbled tiredly into soft skin, voice muffled. "how you' hiked me up by my shirt, out of my wheelchair, when I was ten, right after breaking the taboo." Ed nuzzled into Roy's chest further, clawing the man's shoulder. "You were anything but gentle, you assface. And your handling didn't truly change, in all honesty." So much for being friends.

"Ed..." Roy began, unsure how to answer that memory. He was young himself and shocked to the bone that tiny children like Edward and his brother Alphonse had actually broken a sacred taboo, namely human transmutation. "I apologize if I hurt you physically back in the day. But I wanted you to understand why I have been so upset and coarse with you at the very moment of events."

"Sure," Ed moaned.

Ugh, no the kid didn't, Roy noted mentally. Instead he stroked Ed's shoulder soothingly, comfortingly, lovingly.

"I..." Ed croaked, pausing and thinking. "I've been having nightmares and..."

"Of my manhandling?" Roy threw in without hesitation.

Ed shook his head. "Of breaking the taboo."

Roy could only imagine how bad it must have been for a distressed, young child like Ed to process the traumatic experience. He was about to reply before Ed continued his explanation.

"And that basement. You can't imagine how many times I've woken up from that disturbing shit and rolled over only to think of you and your stupid face."

Taking this as a compliment, Roy kept silent. He trailed his eyes over Ed's form, anticipating him to keep going or to begin to snore some time soon.

"I think I've told you before that it leaves me flattered, of course. But it won't take away your pain and won't ease your trauma, Ed. You most probably can see me proposing in a therapist's help..." he trailed off.

"Yeah I'm a fucked up piece of shit, I get it, General. Put me in a cell and into a hug-myself-jacket and throw away the key, right?"

"No!" Roy exclaimed. "This is not about being 'fucked up' or a 'piece of shit'," the man made clear. He felt bad hearing Ed use such words upon himself. Using them in order to describe himself, even though Roy knew better of Edward. "No one is going to lock you up or anything like that."

"...then what is left?" Ed panted into Roy's chest, hiding his face.

"Working on your problems __together with__ you." Roy ran his fingertips over warm skin. "Taking therapy doesn't equal being locked up and away. Especially not against your will." Roy needed this to be out of their way before their conversation proceeded. The blonde had a completely wrong image of therapy in his head, clearly.

Looking up, Ed whispered. "It's just..." he paused. "I felt so goddamn safe thinking of you whenever I had nightmares and woke up in the middle of the night. My very own version of 'therapy' and I was positive of its impact. It saved me some nerves and break downs. You, along with prescribed pills from my doc." He snickered like there were no worries in the world. "And fuck, pills get fucking expensive nowadays, man." The blonde even openly chuckled like it was the most funny thing in the world. Roy's guts churned.

"It's okay," Roy soothed, hugging Ed close. "You focus on the wrong things. You need to think positively, you've got Alphonse's body back and your arm is restored."

"Yeah," Ed breathed. "My arm is back, woohoo." The blonde tiredly buried his face in Roy's breathing form. "And Al is off enjoying his brand new life, without my ass to drag him down," he admitted.

"You've never 'dragged him down'," Roy countered. Ed ignored him.

"Bullshit, it was my fucking fault he was bound to that suit of armor – of course I dragged him down. Al's better off without me. He's studying alchemy and paying visits to May Chang – his new little girlfriend." Ed's laugh turned cold. "He's been writing me letters less and less over the years," the sad blonde pouted.

"Which doesn't mean he loves you less, Edward." Roy frowned.

"Feels like a fucking letdown, though," he confessed. "Bet he's busy as fuck." Probably having a bunch of sex with his girlfriend, Ed added mentally.

"Yes, I can relate. But that doesn't mean you are off to feel offended and guilt tripping Al, you know. Life goes on. Both of you are healthy and well and that's the most important thing."

"Never openly aimed at guilt-tripping anyone," Ed mumbled. "It just..." He paused. He paused for a while and Roy let him. Roy let him think. "...hurts," Ed finally finished.

The older man kissed the crown of Ed's hair again. "It's alright."

"No it's not," Ed countered, eyes still closed. "It's a war between feeling bad and feeling hurt, you know?" Before Roy could answer Ed interrupted quickly "of course you can't – no one can, actually." Roy was left wondering if it de facto was a discovery or an assumption.

Taking a deep breath, Roy said "Maybe you are right – maybe you are left alone with your perception. But all I ask you is to... get a grip on yourself. To hold yourself starkly, safe, independently from others. You have your own life so focus on yourself." He wanted to conclude loudly that the world didn't turn around him only, but decided against it since he sensed Ed would interpret it negatively.

"Easier said than done," breathed a ready-to-fall-asleep blonde.

"It always is," Roy replied. "But it depends on the person's strength whether they can truly get this done. Despite their misfortune in life. And last time I checked you're a very strong person."

"Fuck life." Ed made a pause, breathing lordly thorough his nose. "And its misfortunes. I'd so totally commit suicide if..."

Roy sprang in. "'If'?" he repeated. "Come on. Stop that shit, you'd never kill yourself, I know you! So stop taking these words into your mouth. You're way better than that." Roy Mustang knew Edward Elric to the bone – he knew the kid would never __never__ end his own life. It just didn't fit his life style. Or his persona.

Sniffling, Ed sobbed into Roy's skin, without shedding a physical tear. "Am I better than that? I mean – I am better than ' _what_ ', huh?"

Scowling at nothing, Roy cursed himself. "Ed, I beg you. We've spent such a wonderful time together. Do you really have to ruin the mood with discussions of such kind here in bed? You're laying in my arms – we should be holding far more pleasant talks than that, don't you think?"

Ed kept silent for a moment. Roy felt the kid swallow, his Adam's apple bobbed quickly against Roy's resting skin. "You're right," the kid choked. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to feel 'sorry'. I want you to feel comfortable."

"That's gonna be hard," Ed empathized his words by stroking over Roy's taut abdomen muscles. "To feel 'comfortable', unless I'm being physically... you know." Ed finished.

"Hm?" Roy pressed.

"I feel bad putting these words on my tongue, man." Ed confessed, heart heavy. "Whenever I was hurt or physically harmed I felt..." Ed gulped. "Right."

Roy lifted his head, looking down on Ed. The kid laid obliviously on the man's chest, breathing peacefully while filling his mouth with the most obscene word combinations ever.

"You mean during your missions?"

"Yes, during my missions," Ed tiredly presented.

Roy drowned in guilt. Was he responsible for his kind of extremely unhealthy mood in the kid's life?

"Being injured and violated felt like the right thing happening to me, General." He has been in pain, injured and in constant healing processes or in hospitals for the majority of his life. The absence of a healing wound or stinging pain or blood loss felt out of the ordinary and unnatural.

Roy was taken aback. What the fuck was Edward babbling? That sounded sick and twisted. "You must be very tired," Roy tried but was interrupted quickly.

"I've even tried it myself in Resembool." Shit. Ed immediately regretted sharing this detail of information with the General, clamping his mouth shut.

"What do you mean you've 'tried it yourself'?" the older man pressed, tightening his arms around the blonde.

Ed remembered having awkward conversations with Winry whenever she would find dirty, bloody, crusty bandages in the bin. She'd ask where they came from and Ed always lied to her. For example that he wasn't paying attention while cutting shit for dinner and the knife slipped. He'd tell her it looked worse than it actually was, because the tiniest cuts held potential to gush blood. Whenever she held or took a look at his hands she'd comment how strange and extraordinary it looked that Ed had deep cuts in his palms. She'd also comment that it made little sense to get cuts like that from an incidentally 'slipped knife'. Sighing, Ed said "Nothing. Never mind."

"You can't drop a bomb like that and tell me 'never mind'."

"Watch me."

Ed was being sassy again, great. The kid closed up on him. "I conclude you've injured yourself, then?" The indication made his conclusion logical.

Ed only nodded weakly.

"With what?"

"Glass shards," he mumbled.

"Are you fucking crazy?" What a nice question to ask. Way to go, Roy.

Ed took a moment to respond. He pressed his ear on Roy's heaving chest, eyes still closed, taking in the steady heartbeat. "Fuck you."

"Ed!" Roy rasped.

Sighing heavily, Ed buried his pretty face in warm skin, hiding way from the man he was cuddling at the very moment. "I should have never said that, sorry and forget it, for fuck's sake."

"No," the black haired man said firmly. "I'm glad you've spilled it. Because it shows how much you're hurting inside."

"So what?" Ed growled, clawing at the man's chest.

"I'm concerned," Roy answered.

"No need to!" Ed said, huffing.

"I beg to differ," Roy grumbled. He knew what he was talking about. Things like that could get out of hand very quickly. It was evident Ed suffered PTSD and Roy had his own fair share of it himself. The difference was Ed was so much younger and no matter how tough the kid was – he was still a _kid,_ with a fragile psyche. While Roy used alcohol to numb his pain Ed apparently used self-harm.

Moaning loudly and anything but pleasurably, Ed bit his lip "I should have never fucking said that."

"Are you hiding them in between your other scars?" Roy asked.

Ed fell quiet. Then, "Fuck you, no."

Roy considered the answer for a second. "Please, are you OK? Despite your trauma and hurt?" Because Ed didn't seem to be in a mentally stable condition.

Scoffing, Ed countered right away "'fcourse I am, man! I'm strong and good," Edward assured while pinching the older man's side supposedly. No he wasn't. But he sure as hell was sick of being the center of negative attention.

Well, Roy knew it was not the best question he could have picked, but Ed was spitefully sarcastic, which was uncalled for. He wanted to have Ed fall asleep and rest his troubled mind. However, leaving their conversation at this check point was not an ideal solution. They would be back at it, but some time later that is. So the man smoothly changed topic while he had the chance.

"You look like an angel, you know that?"

Jerking in Roy's embrace, Ed snapped his eyes open and lifted his head off the man. "The fuck, Mustang?"

"I'm saying you are beautiful," Roy explained.

"Stop kissing my ass, man. And last time I checked angels don't suck dick. Which flatly precludes me from the definition of an 'angel'."

"Oh shut your trap, brat," Roy bristled, but nevertheless pecked Ed's forehead.

He didn't receive protests or profanities, so Roy held Ed's left hand, running his thumb over the younger man's palm. It truly was a rare thing for the man to do – holding hands. Or even cuddling for an extended period of time. Roy felt connected to Ed, even if it was due to a tragic issue like PTSD. He drew soothing circles over Ed's palm, noting how the skin felt rough and rigid, bumpily uneven. Ed immediately snapped his hand away and out of Roy's hold. Scowling, Roy cursed in his head. Please, he prayed mentally. Ed, don't become like me...

"We should be sleeping now... I'm amazed you're still up and chatting away, Ed."

Yawning, Ed replied "I can party till dawn, bitch."

Roy only smirked, falling silent. Maybe if he stopped talking, so would Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut and lots of tears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues.

About one and a half hours later it was still dark outside. Birds chirped already, welcoming the upcoming sunrise. Edward rolled over and draped one arm and one leg over the sleeping, naked form of the General. The blonde was half awake, with a grouching boner begging for comfort. The remains of his last dream throbbed at the edges of his mind, but faded very quickly the more his brain paid attention to his wood. Ed bucked his hips and rubbed against Roy. Taking in the marvelous feeling of waking up beside a warm, alive body Ed ran his fingertips over heated skin while embracing the feel of Roy breathing, living, radiating heat and vitality.

Ed's mind was still anything but clear, more hazy and fogged. Subliminally, he enjoyed the smell of the human being he was sharing the bed with. Ed glued his lips to every inch of skin he could blindly find. Roy stirred a little bit from the touch. Ed dived underneath the sheets. He was completely sightless under the bed sheets, not having opened his eyes ever since waking up anyway. Ed clawed his way down Roy's body, stopping in between the man's legs. Nuzzling the resting manhood, Ed mouthed along the tender, delicate flesh lovingly. Ed felt the man stiffen against his hot lips.

Roy groaned the moment he was ripped out of his peaceful dream. He felt a lot of moving around him, the bed shook a little. First he was unsure if he was imagining things or if Ed had gotten up to pee, maybe only turned around or something. But he soon found himself get hard pretty quick. Roy knitted his browns, lifting a hand in order to run it over his shut eyelids. A wet tongue lapped at him. Roy gasped. Shaking his head a little he shifted and parted his legs. Go fucking figure – Edward Elric woke Roy Mustang in the middle of the night with a blowjob.

Snaking one hand underneath the bed sheets Roy found tousled hair to thread his fingers through. In his current state of mind – namely numbed and dazed by sleep while still overwhelmed by lust – his dick sprang to life in the blink of an eye. Ed's mouth wandered aimlessly, leaving kisses and swipes of his searing tongue here and there. Roy's cock jumped.

Since the man knew how hot and suffocating it could become under a thick blanket he quickly threw off the smothering heat off his and Ed's body in order to allow the kid to breath freely. He glanced down briefly. Ed was laying flush against his side, arms hugging his lower half while the mouth worked his nether regions. Roy groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow.

Ed sucked the sensitive head into his mouth completely, using the tip of his tongue to tickle it. He started to play with the balls as well, head on autopilot. Soon Ed felt his hair being stroked. The man approved and liked what the blonde was doing. Ed stretched a smile around the dick in his mouth. Lifting his own hand he put it on top of Roy's praising fingers.

Feeling a tad more awake now Ed sat up on his keens and wrapped his fingers loosely around the man's girth, pumping softly while running his dripping wet tongue up and down the throbbing erection. His hair hid his blushing and flushed face even though it was too dark to actually see his reddened face anyway. Ed moaned quietly and muffled. His own dick jerked happily while it cried precum. Ed was so horny – he was ready to jump Roy's dick and ride it out. Ride it out and start a new round. Then another round and then the next. The blonde's asshole twitched. Ed growled, placing firm kisses along the hard manhood.

"Ed..." Roy gasped.

The kid kept going, ignoring him. His tongue worked wonders, playing with the dick as if it was his most favorite toy in the world. The blonde touched as much skin as he was able to grasp, sinking his nails into thighs and abdomen.

"Edward..." Roy tried again.

A hot mewl escaped the young man in between the General's legs while the blonde swirled his tongue artfully and hollowed his cheeks aggressively.

Roy grasped Ed's jaw while that slick mouth worked him and urged the kid off his sex. "Hey, Ed!" He swallowed heavily, ready to blow his load. "Get up, come on," he ordered softly, voice low.

Ed hummed, moaning brokenly. His lips dripped spit, head heavy. Golden eyes looked up and Roy caught a glimpse of the unique color despite the darkness. "Come up here," he repeated, voice giving away his desire.

Crawling his way back up Ed locked lips with Roy. The blonde was totally gone, drowning in lust. He was hard as a rock and devoured Roy's tongue as if it was the best thing he's ever tasted in his life. Ed placed kisses on the man's neck and chest, hands wildly searching for unconquered territory. The blonde's legs spread on its own accord, dick rubbing against Roy.

"You in for a ride, hmm?" Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

Ed moaned loudly, bucking his hips. "Fuck yeah..." He bit his lip unconsciously, his fingers clawed fabric and skin. Ed's breath came out in heavy, heated puffs. The kid sounded as if he has been running miles and looked for fucking water now. Grinning to himself Roy was so ready to give Ed some 'water', if the kid was that thirsty.

A feisty one, Roy thought. What a little slut. Ed wanted dick and he'd get some dick. Roy was ready to fuck Ed into the mattress again. He gripped the kid's nape with both hands and pressed his closed lips against Ed's hungry mouth. Ed made a tortured sound in the back of his pretty, pale throat.

Roy reached out into his nightstand, retrieving the oil they have been using all weekend. He coated his fingers and lubed up Ed's entrance. All he received was a willing gasp and a hollowing of Ed's back in order to approach the stretching fingers. Ed's voice rose, showing off his willingness. He was eager and ready to sit down on whatever Roy had to offer his tight, recently deflowered asshole. Nothing could hold back the blonde it seemed. Roy gulped.

Ed rested on his underarms, pressing his chest against Roy's. Fervent lips claimed the man's skin and sharp teeth pressed in hard. Ed's ass hovered right above the throbbing, erect cock Ed was about to take a pleasant seat on.

Roy grabbed the pair of hips in an iron grip. He couldn't believe Ed's vigor, the virility, the horniness, the urge to keep fucking and fucking and so on. He has never met a person before who wasn't fucked out by the time he was done with them. Ed was something else. He was something. Else.

"You're a nympho, Ed?" Roy joked.

Ed only nodded jerkily. "Hah! Yeah, sure."

A grin broke out on Roy's face. "Fuck, do you even know what a nymphomaniac is?"

Easing his tiny, inhumanly tight hole over Roy's large, hard dick Ed just dumbly nodded. "You think I'm stupid or something?" Ed challenged.

"Yes, or something," Roy countered chuckling nonvenomous.

Ed breathed vocally, not hiding his feelings anymore, guided by instinct. "You're..." he paused. "You mean I'm a horny little bitch, right?"

Snickering, Roy rolled his head into the pillow, a grin spread across his face. "Actually, I do. You are. And I'm loving it." The man laughed warmly, his smile sincere.

Ed let his head drop forward. "Huh, 'cause I am. I am a horny little bitch," he choked on his words. "And I love fucking you. It feels amazing."

Roy was about to actually thank Edward for the compliment. But he was beaten to it. "I woke up so horny, all I could think of was dick," Ed admitted. Roy gulped again. "I was so horny and you laid right there, splayed out for me."

'For you'? Roy questioned in his mind. More like __you__ for __me__ , brat. But Roy refrained from voicing his mind. He rather gripped Ed's waist and guided the man up and down his dick, bucking his hips ever so slightly and leaving Ed the space and pace to keep control over their actions. Ed sat down forcefully, circling his lower half experimentally. Roy gasped. Trying out whatever felt good and right, Ed noted this was a nice way to graze his sensitive prostate and he did it again. Only to cry out and throw his head back. Shit. Ed grit his teeth.

Roy fucked into the blonde, loving the noises the kid made. He fucked harder into him, gripping tighter. Ed returned the hard grip on the man's shoulders. The young, beautiful blonde bit his lip, chewing it between his teeth openly. Roy watched the jaw work.

"You're a naughty slut, Edward."

Ed cried out, sitting back on the impaling dick.

"I am!" Ed growled. A dirty grin spread across his pretty lips. "Fuck this naughty slut," he finally offered.

Roy's jaw dropped in astonishment, throwing his hips harder into the riding blonde. "Fuck." A crooked smile took its place on the man's face.

Ed rocked his hips back and forth, riding up and down, loving the feeling of a hard dick inside his short body. He gasped, mewling vocally, adrenaline pumping heavily. His voice wavered for a moment, hips jerking wildly.

Roy latched onto the kid's neck. He savored the skin's taste and ran his taste buds over the smooth surface of a living being. Growling joyfully Roy fucked harder into Ed, fucking the shit out of the teen from beneath.

They didn't play as long and intensely as during the other rounds. It didn't matter how horny both of them were, their strength lasted for one, short round. It was sensual, mostly touching in the dark and led by their senses. Neither of them could be bothered cleaning the mess afterwards. It was actually quite welcomed to stay in bed, sticky and cum soiled. They fell asleep quickly after cumming, cozily curled into each other.

-

Ed found himself laying alone in bed. Smelling delicious breakfast, he was awake instantly. His mouth watered. His legs jerked. Ed's head stirred. The blonde yawned heavily. This smell was a blessing and his guts churned hungrily. Ed made a tiny voice in the back of his throat while propping his weak and sleep ridden body up. Ed was still stark naked. Even though his mind was still clouded by sleep Ed knew Roy must have left bed in order to be the source of the awesome smell. So, Ed got up and used the bathroom only to get dressed afterwards. Anticipation pooled in his guts as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was so ready to see Roy's beautiful and stunning face after all the sick and intimate things they've done.

"Morning," Ed mumbled tiredly with a grin on his face.

"Good morning." Roy was serving two plates of scrabbled eggs and bacon, mixed with fried onions and some nice ass seasonings. Ed's saliva pooled underneath his tongue. Fuck. He couldn't be happier and more satisfied. They both took a seat, eating and locking gazes now and then.

"Thanks for feeding me after fucking the shit out of me," Ed laughed, a shit eating grin plastered all over his young face.

"You're welcome," came the dry answer. Roy was genuinely overrun by Ed's crassness. All he was trying to do was be a gentleman to Edward and the kid wouldn't stop being a rude piece of shit. Roy sighed.

"Last night was __the__ _shit,_ " Ed declared while digging in. "I felt things I've never felt in my whole fucking life," he blatantly confessed. "It was all I ever wanted – like really. I know you get this like, everyday or something, but for me it was a gift from the gods!" Ed was babbling like he was referring to some drug he'd never get again.

Roy gulped. "Yes, you're welcome. I'm very happy you liked what we did together. I would have hated to have you walk out hurt or sore. Especially with your background story. I'm happy you feel good and just the way you do." Roy let a lazy grin reign his features. "However, speaking of 'sore' – how is your ass?" The level of smugness in his grin increased.

Cocking his head Ed stared blankly. "No worries about my ass, Roy." It still felt alien to actually use the man's first name. "It's fine and happy." Ed rarely complained about severe injuries – so why should he whine about a dully throbbing asshole?

"Thank you, again," Ed would try.

"No problem," Roy would say, because it's the only right thing to answer. What else was there to say, really?

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thanks for asking." Ed meant it. He slept good, even dreamed of dick and loads of sperm, waking up horny and ready to fuck. "No nightmares. I feel well rested and free from stress."

"I'm glad to hear," answered Roy. He was the reason Edward felt better. It was the best realization in a very long time. "I'd like to review our get together with great pleasure."

"Sure. It was sweet."

"I believe you," the man chuckled. "I enjoyed it just as much. It's wonderful to have you leave happy and having gotten what you've needed." He would have never believed Jean's stupid phrase 'Ed is only so pissed because he needs a good fuck' held so much truth.

Ed laughed around the fork in his mouth. "Your dick can heal cancer, can't it? It's ridiculous how fucking good I feel – I can't fathom it."

"That's a... nice way to phrase it," Roy deadpanned. This kid and his way with words. "But are you able to focus? I can tell you have your mind somewhere else."

"In your pants," Ed winked.

Edward actually winked. He winked at him. Roy knitted his brows, forking around in his plate. "All good things come to an end, eventually. And the weekend is almost over, which means you'll have to take your train today."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde grumbled, grin fading.

"I kept my part of our agreement and now it's your turn. Namely to be reasonable and–"

"And fuck off, I know."

"Not 'fuck off'. But to check it off as a positive impact on your life. The experience you've gained with me will be a fundamental foundation for future relationships, you know?" He was Ed's first after all. Ed could see this as a teacher-student set-up, instead of a lovers and then ex-lovers situation.

"You're right," Ed agreed. "I'll have you in the back of my mind whenever I'm with another man."

"That's not the point. And not the striven for effect."

"Then what...?"

"What we've shared was pleasure and intimacy. The point is that you use the achieved comfort and familiarity of being together with another person to leave a positive and pleasant connotation, maybe even aftertaste. There is no room to feel ashamed or guilty or bad."

Ed nodded. "Now I see."

"Besides, I need you to get your trauma monitored. I'm glad you shared that little information, because it can have a devastating result if untreated. Trust me, I know what it's like."

Ed only rolled his eyes. "You're not my father, so I will do whatever I want to. And so you know, I already have a doc monitor me. I get pills, okay? They help me. I'm fine." Speaking of which, he should be taking them after their breakfast before he forgets about them.

"If you say that suffices..." Roy doubted the problem was solved that easily. But the 'you're not my father' argument stung. The kid could use some advice from a person older and wiser, no matter if they shared blood or not. He let it slide, however. Roy was not in the mood to fight with Edward.

Roy kept being a gentleman until the very last second. Ed was escorted to the car, the door was opened for him again, just like when Ed had to get out again. They waited for the train to arrive together, chatting merrily. Ed has never felt so safe and carefree before. He started to like Roy. His hatred for the man vanished bit by bit. All he could see was the thoughtful, handsome man who treated him like a princess – not the smug and snooty asshole who made fun of his height and temper anymore.

The man even followed him inside the train and bid farewell once Ed was securely seated. They were lucky since the train compartment they were in was empty. So Roy kissed Ed's forehead as in saying goodbye. A little panicked, Ed reached out and placed his lips on top of Roy's, drawing one very last kiss from the man.

God, Ed prayed to the heavens this was not the last he'd taste this man's tongue. Edward knew he needed to let go and ostensibly he was trying. But deep down something inside Ed's chest stirred. And his subconscious knew already that he was doomed.

The strange, worrying feeling became worse after the train took off, leaving Ed to share his compartment with more passengers and a couple. A young man and an even younger woman sat a seat away from him, snuggling and kissing every fucking minute without getting tired of it. Their love must have been very new. Not wanting to come off as a creep Ed kept his eyes to himself, mostly. But he couldn't resist to sneak a peek once in a while. They pretty much made it hard to look away anyway. In an attempt to distract his troubled mind, Ed looked out of the window.

Nevertheless, his throat constricted whenever he heard the young woman giggle, the guy whisper something or their lips smack. Why was his chest hurting from other people's happiness? It made little sense. It was just a random couple enjoying their love. And it hurt to be in the same room. Ed's mind wandered off to what it would be like to be in their position, having a loving partner, snuggling in public.

Since the memories were as fresh as wet paint, Ed thought of Roy and what they had shared the night before. In combination with the publicly-displaying-their-affection-couple, he imagined a scenario where he was in the same relationship as them, but with Roy. To have Roy hug him close like the the guy around Ed's age was hugging the blushing lady. To have Roy kiss his neck and cheek the same way the girl was kissed right now.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Ed felt his eyes become wet. He blinked it away. In vain. Tears started to gather in his glassy eyes, while he stared at the landscape. They ran down his cheeks the moment he closed his lids. It was too late now, the tears wouldn't stop just like that. His guts burned painfully with rage the longer he listened to the merry and annoying couple close to him. Ed sniffled, hiding his face behind a hand. It seemed the strangers interrupted their cooing for a second once they noticed Ed crying quietly. He paid them no mind, however. Why should he? Why should he look at them anyway? They returned to their face-sucking shortly after.

Instead, the blonde focused on himself. Vivid images of Roy's naked, sweaty body flashed before his mind's eye. He still could feel the man's touches on his skin and remembered the taste on his tongue. His ass needed some rest, the feeling of having Roy inside his body hadn't faded yet. Well, the hard train seat didn't help the matter. Still, he embraced the aching, loved the dull pain. It was a reminder of his decision and his successful mission's end.

Ed wiped his nose with the back of his hand, rubbing his eyes aggressively. The tears were totally uncalled for. This made no sense. He should be happy about having gotten what he asked for. And it was beautiful. He had enjoyed every second of it. It was an amazing experience. These stupid, cheesy and jealous feelings throbbing inside his chest lacked rational explanation and Ed pushed them aside. He gulped down the uneasiness and decided to take a nap. For one, in order to collect his thoughts and enjoy the afterglow of the love making, and for another to block out the pain-in-the-ass-couple. Immature idiots...

Ed's mood reached a record low after arriving in Resembool. Unable to explain his feelings, he trotted with a heavily clouded mind back to the Rockbell residence, home. The scowl on his face persisted the entire journey home. He even kicked dirt and stones out of his way in sheer rage, angry at himself and at the world. He felt sad and angry, he had cried on the train ride and even kicked his travel bag. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"You're back! How was the Central visit?" Pinako greeted warmly, smiling.

"It was good," Ed sneered.

Pinako watched him stomp through the house with a pissed off expression. "Doesn't look like it. Are you ok?" She didn't get an answer. "I've made dinner, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," the blonde called out while shrugging off his thin coat.

"No way, kiddo. You must be starving after that train ride back." Granny Pinako knew Ed too well to buy that he was not hungry. Edward was always hungry. "Come and eat."

"Maybe later!" Ed grumbled.

Pinako shook her head. What had gotten into the boy? "I'll heat it up for you as soon as you become hungry," she offered softly. Again, she was ignored.

Ed hurried into the bathroom and locked himself in. Spotting the toilet he grabbed his guts. Then, he dropped to his knees and dry heaved. Ed gagged and retched until he vomited what was left inside his stomach. Tears returned to his eyes, insides burning painfully. Ed threw up his breakfast and some bile, spitting it out until his throat was raw.

His head snapped out of the bowl upon hearing someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Ed, what's wrong?" It was Winry. "Did you get sick on your journey?" She sounded earnestly worried.

Clearing his throat Ed answered. "No I'm..." He paused. "Yeah, I ate something putrid. I think." That must be it. Why else was he so sick to the stomach and feeling unwell? ...on second thought, all he ate was Roy's freshly prepared meals and the man had no gain from poisoning him with rotten food. Maybe it was something he had eaten before leaving Resembool. Hmm.

"I'll make you some tea! You lay down and rest!" It was not a kind request. It was a firm order.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed joked. Sighing, he added "Thanks, Winry." Afterwards he heard her footsteps retreat.

He felt so weak and tired. All he wanted to do was drop dead into bed. So Ed quickly flushed the vomit and rinsed his mouth out. Dodging glances and questions from the women he lived with, Ed hurried into his room, locked his door and crashed onto the bed face first. A couple of moments passed. No movement. Then he stirred, pulling the pillow close. Shoulders shaking and voice breaking, Ed sobbed. He began to cry openly, obviously having a break down.

What he has been holding back finally broke to the surface. Overwhelmed by his emotions Ed let his tears flow freely, breath shuddering and hitching loudly. The pillow muffled as much noise as possible, but in order to get some air Ed had to lift his head back up sooner or later. Which resulted in audible gasps and pained sobs. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he hurting out of the blue? It made no sense. No. Fucking. Sense! Moments ago, he was just fine. And as soon as he had to leave Roy, his chest throbbed with disappoint and agony.

Sniffling miserably Ed's ears perked up. Knocking.

"Did something happen in Central? Why are you crying?" Winry tried to come inside. "Why did you lock the door?" A moment of silence. "Ed...?

Gulping down sobs and snot he reported "Nothing happened. I just–" An excuse! Now! Fast! "visited my mother's grave before coming home."

"Oh baby..." Winry soothed. "It's alright! But why did you lock yourself in?"

Ed dropped his head into the pillow again. "Need some time to myself."

"I-I have your tea ready. You can come and pick it up once you feel better."

Winry stayed at his door for a little longer, awaiting an answer. But none came. She was met with silence. Winry couldn't hear a thing from inside Ed's room. Not even crying. Sooner or later she had to give up and leave him alone, just the way her friend asked to.

Curling into fetal position Ed pulled his blankets around his shivering body. It was inexplicable. He hated himself for crying for no reason. And thanks to his stupid and lame excuse he thought of his mother's death too. More tears streamed down his face, blurring Ed's vision. Now he was crying without a sound, dampening his bedding while trying to block out his own sounds. It was inevitable – letting it all out was the only solution. And once the tears finally stopped pouring out, Ed dozed off.

It was sheer confusion and a knee-jerk reaction. Even if he wasn't able to form thoughts or phrase his perception, he was aware that something was wrong. Something was severely wrong and his only recourse was gone. Thinking of Roy was equal to waking up from a nightmare. What was he supposed to think of when his thoughts couldn't run to Roy anymore? There was no alternative.

The next day Pinako picked up the ringing phone. "...yes, please wait a second, General. I'll call him down."

Pressing the receiver against her chest Pinako twirled around in order to spot her little trouble maker. Initially she thought Ed was upstairs, but she was lucky. He walked by, coming from the kitchen. She waved at Ed in order to capture his attention.

"This call's for you, boy. Did you mess up something in Central City again?"

"Huh?" Ed's eyes grew large, baffled. His face evidently showed off that he has been crying all night, features red and puffy. Before taking the phone Ed quickly wiped his runny nose.

Messed up...? "Hello?" Ed saw out of the corner of his eye how Pinako left the room.

"Good afternoon, Ed. Did you make it home in one piece?"

Ed's heart skipped a beat, throat constricting. Mustang was calling? What? Why? "Uhm," he mumbled dumbfounded. "Yes. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, just wanted to drop a word and make sure," Roy said lovingly.

"Thanks. I guess." What was he supposed to say, really?

"Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?"

Ed chewed his lower lip, brows knitted. "Ehr, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well. I'm a little bit worried about you. Pinako just picked up the phone, as you can tell, and she told me you refused to eat and were upset. Threw up even? Afterwards she wanted to know if I'm calling because you messed something up and feel bad about it."

Sighing in annoyance Ed facepalmed himself. Right now he hated Pinako's guts for spilling shit without his permission! "For fuck's sake..." he whispered exasperated. "No, uhm, I'm good. I was just exhausted from the train ride and needed to rest." He cleared his throat. "You've fucked me so hard my body needed sleep," he joked.

Silence. "Are you sure you're well?"

"Yes! Why do you even call?" Now Ed's tone changed into a cold, snapping one.

"To make sure you are fine." The blonde closed his eyes, gulping. "I didn't want to 'fuck' you and drop you like thanks for the ride and goodbye."

"That's thoughtful."

"But I didn't expect you to act up so strangely. Especially not to the point your stomach gets upset. You can tell me if anything happened on your way home or if there is something you need to talk about. I've been told you were crying?"

For fucking fuck's sake! How long did that old bitch talk to Mustang before she handed him the phone? Ed gritted his teeth until his jaw ached. "I visited my mother's grave before I returned home, that's all." He stuck to his lie.

Mustang seemed to buy it. "I see. However, there is no reason to snap at me."

"I'm not snapping," Ed countered.

"I beg to differ."

Then go fucking beg to differ, Ed thought. Why was he so angry at the man? Gods, these emotions fucked with his head. Mustang continued.

"Please, just know you can talk to me if you need to. Don't feel bad or guilty. And as a side note – I've assured Pinako that you didn't mess anything up this time." 'This time' was a little joke, referring to his missions' outcomes from the past. "But she kept pressing if you did anything scold-worthy." Ed could tell Mustang was trying to change topic and be funny. It didn't really work, though. ...okay, maybe it worked a little bit. But only a little bit!

"Yeah, she tends to do that. She thinks all I do is destroy things and get my ass in trouble." To be fair, she wasn't too wrong with her assumptions back in the day. Everyone needed to get used to the 'adult Ed'. "Hey uhm," Ed's mood changed to the better. "You think I could come by any time soon again?"

"To pay a visit?"

"Uh huh." The blonde scratched the back of his neck. Despite his chaotic feelings he felt the urge to return to Roy in order to get comforted. Being together felt good. Being apart felt bad. As simple as black and white.

"Of course, you're always welcome at headquarters. Just remember I need to get my work done, so I won't have the time to spare hours."

Hmm, only headquarters? "Cool, sounds like a plan." Ed smiled. Inhaling deeply he apologized for bickering. "I'm sorry I was moody. It's really just the exhaustion from the long journey." At this point he really wasn't sure anymore who he was trying to convince – everyone else or himself?

"It's alright. Please just rest and get your mind off things."

Ed wiped his left, burning and puffy eye, grinning. Roy hadn't written him off.

It was Roy Mustang on his fucking mind twenty four seven all over again. Mood brighter and spirits lifted, Ed managed to smile more often. Their dirty actions in the back of his mind were present most of the time and in most of his dreams. Ed couldn't forget how amazing the man's healing touches felt. Truth be told, the memories kept fading the more time went by. But Ed hang onto them as best as he could. Always revisiting Roy's bed and his bathtub. He was starving for the man's taste again – lips, skin and cum.

The struggle was real. First, he was positive this thunderstorm of emotions could be placed as hatred and lust. Which, however, transformed into something close to love later. Without actually realizing it, Ed had fallen for the man. He was in love. It took him practically forever to understand what was wrong and why his body was flipping out.

It took Ed weeks to call Mustang's office to drop a word. Just to say hi. The man was pleasantly surprised and even took the time chit chat with Ed. Which left the blonde utterly happy since he knew how busy the General was. It was all under the connotation of a friendship. Not lovers-related at all. Nevertheless Ed felt like he and Roy were... closer than friends. He felt it deep down. And couldn't actually put his finger on it.

Later he decided it was time to come back at his brother. It was time to tell Alphonse how he felt. Namely let down by his little brother. So he wrote him another letter – next to so many others – and managed to call him by Al's new residential phone number. Turned out, he indeed was in a relationship with his May Chang by now. He asked Al to come to Resembool. Which Al did, luckily.

Ed couldn't be happier to see his little brother's face again. He had missed Al so much. They'd never been separated for such a long period of time before in their entire life. It was a blessing to be together again. After hugging the shit out of Al, Ed settled down with him in the grass in order to watch the sun set. They chilled on the graveyard, near their mother's grave. As sad as it might look – it felt like a family reunion. All three of them reunited.

Al laid back in the grass, arms crossed behind his head. He told Ed every detail of his adventures. Including his new found domestic adult life. "May taught me so much about Weidan Alchemy, it's crazy. I'm so amazed by her skills and how much I was able to improve! I even started writing down my own scientific research scripts. Hopefully my stuff will help young alchemists one day. Maybe I can change the world one day, brother! Heal an illness like mom's..."

Ed leaned back on one arm, eyes wandering along the horizon. "Maybe," he mused. "Maybe we can save a mother or family like that..." He let his head hang low.

"I'm sure we could have achieved far more in that matter if you still had your alchemy. Don't get me wrong, on one hand I'm very sorry for the alchemy loss – but on the other hand I'm so glad and relieved you're healthy and well again." Al laughed, free of worries. "Hey, change in subject – how's it going with you and Winry?" he snickered, winking.

"What is supposed to go with me and Winry?" Ed asked obliviously.

"Aw, come on. Aren't you guys... dating? Finally?"

"Me and Winry?" What the actual fuck? "No!" He felt strange at the thought of dating Winry like Al dated May. ...like he wanted to date Roy. He loved Roy. He was still waiting for the right moment to speak about it with the man.

"Why not, though?"

"Well, why should we?"

Al fell quiet. "Never mind, then." Either his brother was blind or he was interested in someone else. Al left it to Ed to spill the truth, whenever he was ready.

"There is something else I need to talk about, Al." It was now or never. Al was about to depart tomorrow again, after having spent two nights in Resembool catching up. If they didn't talk this out Ed would regret it. He knew he would.

"Tell me!" Al grinned, turning his head.

Ed paused. He didn't want to crush Al with his stupid feelings. But it had become such a rare occasion to see him in person. And he wasn't sure when he'd have the pleasure to see Al in flesh again. The kid was so fucking busy it was unbelievable. Ed swore Al was just as busy as Mustang and that meant a fucking lot!

"Do you... feel tired of me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Al was honestly baffled.

Ed stared ahead, deep in thought. "You don't message me as often. And we don't see each other more than once a year – if anything."

"Well, I have responsibilities." Al frowned. "Like my research and my girlfriend."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can't spare time to sit your ass down and write me a letter or call me real quick." Now Ed was snapping again. He didn't mean to! But his tone came as his emotions went and not how he controlled his voice.

"I've told you in my letters what I'm busy with! Don't act like you hear about it for the very first time." Al snapped a little bit himself, but kept calm, mostly. He was far calmer than Ed by nature anyway.

"Never said that. But you know what I mean!"

"Do I?" Al sat up, watching his brother.

Ed turned to face Al. "Of course you do! Look back! We've spend every single day side by side. Having you jump across and around the country feels like a part of me is being ripped away. It hurts."

Rolling his eyes, Al sighed. "I can't stick by your side forever – we're not joined at the hip. Not anymore."

"Fuck you!" Ed exploded, spitting the words into Al's surprised face. "You can't just drop me like that after all we've been through!"

Taken aback, Al knitted his brows, jaw slack. "What are you talking about? I'm not dropping you – how dare you accuse me of doing so?" He was hurt, sincerely. "Why are you putting me in the position of a vicious guy when I didn't do anything wrong in the first place?"

"It's not an accusation," Ed huffed. "I'm telling you how I feel. Namely let down by you."

"Well, you can't make me feel bad for having a life, Ed." Al scoffed openly, crossing his arms. "How about you get a life yourself, huh?"

Ed snapped his head towards his brother. "Excuse me?"

"You've heard me. Instead of guilt-tripping me for having my own life, how about you just set your own ass into motion and do something productive? As far as I have learned you're moping around all day long, never getting out of bed."

"Hey! I've been working hard for the majority of my youth – far more than you have ever worked in your life combined, so–"

"And whose fault is that?" Al spat. "My soul was trapped inside the suit of an armor – whose fault is it for me to be the less productive brother?"

Ed swallowed heavily, then let his mouth hang open, speechless.

"Whose idea was it to revive our mother, Ed? Whose?!" Al had tears in his eyes.

Ed's gaze dropped to the ground, mouth snapping shut. It stung. His guts and chest hurt like the impalement had hurt – spearing his insides with agony. Al could have as well stabbed him with a dagger in the back.

Abruptly Al jumped to his feet. "You know what? I don't need to sit here all evening and listen to you accuse me of shit!" He waited for Ed to look up, but the blonde seemed painfully paralyzed. "If you've called me here to unload your bullshit onto me, then I'm out of here."

The taboo and the suit of armor were Ed's most sensitive issues imaginable. He's been dealing and coping with Al's soul's imprisonment ever since he's lost his limbs that night, plagued by guilt and nightmares. Having Al pointedly jab into his open wounds was beyond betrayal and it stung. It burned. He couldn't move.

Al waited. "Well? Are you going to purposefully guilt-trip me for finally being an individual who has his own life and who can't spend as much leisure time with you as when we were kids, or are you going to man up and be an adult about life?"

"'Man up'? You say I'm being a child now?" Finally Ed managed to work words out of his mouth. It was one thing to have Mustang – a man fifteen years senior – tell him he's acting like a child. But having his younger brother point that out was just ridiculous! Who was Al to tell him he was acting anything but like a 'man'?

"As a matter of fact, yes! You are acting childish right now."

"You're still talking to your older brother, Al!"

"And as my older brother, you should be familiar with life holding changes." Al lifted his hands in distraught and let them fall again quickly. "Life fucking changes and you know it!"

"Which means you're practically telling me–"

"That you can't demand me to stay in your shadow forever!" Al cried. Edward Elric was the Fullmetal Alchemist after all. And Al was just the suit of armor, trotting after his skilled, famous big brother. Now he was an alchemist himself, perfecting Weidan Alchemy.

Ed's guts twisted. He felt like throwing up again, like he did so often recently.

Al pulled out his watch, taking a look. He grumbled "I need to catch the last train, before it leaves without me." If he was fast enough he could catch his luggage and leave this place.

Ed gasped in shock. "Hey...!"

But Al had turned his back to him already, walking off. Ed honestly considered running after him, but quickly remembered how many times he's been running after his brother up to this very moment. By messaging him and by calling him. Maybe the time had come to have Al become reasonable and run after his older brother instead of vise versa. "Al!" he called out one last time. Why did he do that exactly?

Al stopped in his tracks, spinning around with an expectant expression all over his face. But Ed rather chose to avert his gaze instead of speaking again. After a moment of patience Al slowly turned back away and took off. Leaving Ed standing alone between gravestones.

Edward had trouble stomaching his fight with Al and looked for help from Winry. He cried his heart out, but she only shook her head, proposing he should just apologize. Ed felt misunderstood and fooled by both of them. So, after running against walls for weeks, he called Mustang and talked to him instead. The man calmed him down with his mere voice.

Asking the man whether he was OK with a little visit, Edward begged for permission to come and see Roy.

This time Roy allowed Ed to come by and use his shoulder to cry on. It was an exceptional state the brothers were in, so Roy felt compelled to help out. It was alright, Ed deserved to talk it off his chest. Therefore, while he signed papers and sorted through his documents Ed laid on his office's couch and chatted away. The man looked up from time to time only to catch Ed stretch out his arm and look at his fingers while he was talking mostly to himself, deep in thoughts. He subtle fell deeper into the pit of falling for Roy. Without even recognizing it. Loving the man became as natural as breathing.

Roy noticed the heavily bandaged hand on the kid, eyes glued to the dark, brownish stains in the palm. He didn't press the issue, though. Heavy disappointment was the only thing perceptible in Roy's chest.

"Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for? Not the expression. No, literally give an arm for. When they know they're your heart and you know you were their armor...?" Ed mumbled dreamily.

"Yes, I have," Roy answered. Maes...

Ed seethed he couldn't believe Al's audacity and cold-hearted way. Roy would hum and throw in his thoughts in order to have Ed consider a third party's point of view. But it really was just about the blonde having a contact person who gave him the feeling of not being alone. After all, Edward had earned that much. His brother Al meant the world to him. Losing him during a pointless fight must have been a fucking amputation – no puns intended.

In all honesty, the fight was truly pointless and unnecessary. It could have been ended quickly. The answer was so simple, yet so complicated. This was about emotions, pride, stubbornness and principles.

Aside from his drama, Ed would seize the moment of being alone with Roy. While at it, he constantly suggested dirty things. He was in Central City, so they could spend some 'quality time' together after work. Or so was Ed's plan. But Roy strictly refused. He simply cross-referenced him to their agreement and reminded the blonde why he was here. Namely because he was a friend in trouble, who had a terrible fight with his younger brother. Ed would simply pout and stick his tongue out in hopes Mustang would take his bait. But the man stayed calm, ignoring Ed's sexual innuendos and bratty bullshit.

Before Roy kicked Ed out for good, the blonde would stride around his desk, leaning across it and purring "Come on, don't you feel like having your way with me right here on your desk?"

Being kicked out left Ed sore and grumpy. However, he saw it as a game. He thought this was simply playing around. So he wasn't really mad. Just more motivated. It took Edward quite a while, maybe half a year, to learn Mustang truly did not want to fuck him a second time. This realization crushed Ed's heart. Doubt ate him up. Had their sex been that disappointing for Mustang that he refused to take him again? Was Ed not pure enough anymore to be bedded? He lost grasp on reality and forgot about their arrangement wholly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, Ed snaps. He's been bottling up a lot of shit inside. Roy's reasonable, but Ed is clearly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions turn 180 degrees... Short chapter.

That's when Ed decided he needed a true 'change in life' – just like Al had implied. So he dolled up and spent his nights at bars. Drinking himself stupid and flirting with older men who reminded him of Roy or at least were around the man's age was his new hobby. On a less successful night Ed would only make out with a guy, drunk off his ass. On an especially good night Ed would go home with a stranger, only to leave again in the morning. His looks opened him many doors. It was easy to get his way with such a pretty face, girly hair and nice ass. By the end of the year Ed considered himself a fucking whore, who switched his sexual partners like underwear. Unfortunately, his biggest fear became reality. Whenever he was intimate with another man, he thought of Roy and compared his new partner to the General.

Ed cursed Mustang! ...and himself. Sadly – to the point of crying – nothing compared to Roy Mustang.

Almost a whole year had passed after what Ed shared with Roy. The young blonde was nineteen by now. And he kept calling Roy more frequently. But the man kept fobbing him off more often. Blindly and ever so eager, Ed kept going, contacting his 'friend with benefits', or so Edward thought. Only to get disappointed again and again.

In the beginning, Roy had answered the obtrusive phone calls with letters, asking the kid to get a grip on himself. That's when Ed replied with letters too, telling the General the reason he harassed him. He wrote essays explaining in grave detail how he felt about the man. Ed was aware it was a bitter pill to swallow. For both of them. But there was nothing to lose. Right?

Along the lines of his love confession Ed stated "You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you're with them? You meet and neither one of you even know what hit them?" Roy felt sick to the bone reading these words.

The reaction was plain and clear. The communication method aloof. Mustang stated, unmistakably, that he was not returning those romantic feelings in any way. Despite his better judgment, he had – erroneously – granted Ed's wish, even though he was dreading this exact outcome.

After realizing Roy would never again invite him over to chill next to him in his office just like that, Ed thought it was a fine idea to simply see how Mustang was doing without truly letting him know he was there. Hidden outside by bushes and trees, Ed would watch the beautiful man do his boring ass paper work for hours. Sometimes Ed stayed hidden somewhere outside the headquarters' area, only to watch Roy's way to his car and home.

Even though his prey had no clue about being watched, Ed loved being 'close' to Mustang. The blonde relished laying his eyes on the man who told him off to many times. He had spent so much money on hotel rooms, because he needed to stay in Central before going home again, but it was so worth it. The problem was, he couldn't just travel to headquarters and go back to Resembool after a couple hours. The journey was way too long and hard for that. Therefore Ed needed to make a choice and booked a hotel room in order to bypass one, or more, nights.

Ed didn't realize what he was doing was full-blown stalking until he was found and arrested by some soldiers patrolling the area. He had apologized and promised it was just a stupid and funny misunderstanding. And, since he was the former Fullmetal Alchemist, they let him go. But instead of having learned his lesson, Ed watched out more carefully not to be found again.

His phone calls wouldn't stop either. He'd reach out to Mustang just as often and even dared to bust into his office with no announcement at all. However, after the fifth busting in, Roy had Ed banned from headquarters. The only exemption was if Edward had an exclusive invitation. Otherwise the guards were ordered to send Ed away the moment they would spot him.

At this outcome Ed felt desperation tear his insides apart. He was up the creek without a paddle after losing his brother. And now he lost Mustang too. He tried to call Roy one more time. Then again. And again. And again. Until the man finally picked up. Of course Ed was facilitated enormously once Roy answered the phone. He had expected the man to scream and snap at him but the contrary was the case. It sounded like Roy caved in, hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" Ed whined. "I didn't mean to get this out of hand, I swear. It's just me dealing with losing Al again. Please. I know you've lost any trust in me, but can we meet up one last time and settle this?" the blonde begged. The literally begged, voice wavering.

"Edward, have you looked into any help? Like I asked you to?" Roy said firmly. His voice gave away how lost the man was. "What you are doing is anything but healthy. You've been terrorizing and stalking me for three months!"

"I know! You are right, okay? I agree, this isn't good shit. Ugh. Fuck! I can understand why you're withdraw–"

"I'm begging you to hold up for a second and think about how you feel. How do you feel about the people around you? Especially about the people you care for?" Roy's intention was to have Ed think about the way he acted. He needed Ed to realize his behavior was crazy and portrayed the picture of a mental disorder. But the opposite was the result. Ed wouldn't grasp the concept.

"Yes, yes. Right. You're running away because I'm pushy and I understand. It's my fault."

"Listen, Ed. This is not, I repeat, not about fault and guilt. You've had a hard fight with Al. There is only one solution – and it's communication. Besides, you're stalking me, which is illegal and shows me how distraught you are."

"Roy," Ed whined, gaining the man's full attention. Ed even sobbed the name. "Roy, please. All I ask of you is..." 'Sex' was on his mind, but he spoke something else. "a meet up. One last, simple meeting to talk about our relationship as friends. Please. Lets meet one last time, in private and talk about this mess. I know I've messed up and I'm so sorry. I've messed up majorly – just like I messed up when I was younger. I'm begging you to sit down with me and have one last talk." Ed had tears in his eyes, shivering, as he held the phone receiver. The man was running away from him, extremely hard to catch. If he didn't see and talk to Roy again, Ed was sure he'd do far worse than plainly cutting his skin.

Talking a deep, relaxing intake of breath, Roy let these words echo through his mind. Ed was obviously in a very, very mentally unstable condition and needed help. Hating himself to be the pillar for prompting up Roy agreed to see Ed one more time, this time officially.

"How about we meet in public and have a clarifying–"

"Do you really think our subjects are meant to be heard by public ears?" Ed laughed. "What we are about to speak about and settle down is nothing to be eavesdropped light-heartedly. Hell will spread lose if anyone overhears you talk to me about our arrangement in any way, don't you think?"

No matter how delusional Ed was acting – at this particular point he was right. Their topics were too delicate to be discussed in public. It was for the better to discuss it in confidence. So he agreed to see Ed again, unaware of sealing his doom.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for agreeing to see me!" Ed praised as soon as he was let inside Roy's house again, travel bag hanging heavy on his shoulder.

Mustang played it off, calmed Ed down and asked him to keep his voice down. This was unbelievable. Ridiculous. What was he getting himself into? Roy wondered. He should have never agreed to this set up. And he should have never agreed to this godforsaken favor he granted in the first place. Why was he falling for Edward over and over, falling deeper and deeper?

They sat down at the kitchen table. Ed's eye were large and showing off his inner chaos. He fumbled with his pant's pocket. "I feel so bad for hunting you. It was the wrong thing to do and you're right about running away from me." Ed's voice was breaking.

"Would you please listen to me? The point is not to have you feel bad about you stalking me. The point is to have you realize you have mental issues. Which need to be taken care of." Roy sighed and rubbed both hands across his face. "Besides, I feel partially responsible for them. Given you were my subordinate. And I was the one who sent you off to dangerous and traumatizing missions."

"H-how..." Ed stuttered. "How do my feelings for you have anything to do with your leadership during our employment relationship?" The kid was unsuspecting of reality. And it was sickening. "And uhm." Ed spoke up. "Could I please have some water? I feel thirsty after coming to Central."

Immediately Roy stood up, granting Ed's request. He filled a glass with fresh water and set it in front of the blonde. "Our employment relationship has a lot to do with it, actually." He was about to get into detail, but let himself get distracted by Ed's horrendously shaking hand as he directed the glass to his lips. The kid seemed to be unnerved to the point of shaking and shivering uncontrollably.

"Do you feel like having a drink, maybe?" Roy offered softly.

Nodding enthusiastically Ed grinned. "Yeah, that would calm me down a bit," he snickered sheepishly.

Again, Mustang got out of his seat and was about to serve both of them some whiskey. Meanwhile Ed pulled out a little vial out of his pocket and hid it in his sleeve. The moment Roy set the filled glasses on the kitchen table, Edward asked for a refill of his water glass, batting his eyelashes. Frowning, the man did as his guest requested, again.

Cheering mentally, Ed noticed that everything went by plan. His little distraction tactic had worked – he was surprised how much influence a shaking arm and shivering hand had over Roy. While the General turned his back to the blonde, Ed swiftly uncapped the vial and poured the clear substance inside into Roy's whiskey glass. The moment Roy turned back around to hand Ed the glass of water, the former Fullmetal Alchemist sat with both his hands under the table as if nothing had ever happened. Looking as innocent as ever he took the glass of water from Roy, grazing the man's fingers on purpose.

"Thank you," Ed purred.

"You're welcome," Roy answered. "Back to our employment relationship – as I said before, I should have taken better care of where I sent you off to. Seeing what you have grown into makes me feel sick. Sick of myself, actually."

Ed took a swig of his drink, locking eyes with Roy and encouraging him to do the same. Subconsciously following Ed's lead, Roy picked up his glass as well and brought it to his lips. Ed smirked around the glass's brim. "No, it was a job hazard and I knew about it. It was my choice to join the military in the first place–"

"Ed, you don't understand the matrix of complexity behind this!"

"Come on, are you a psychologist, Roy? Because as far as I have checked you are a General." Ed grinned, watching Roy keep drinking.

"There is no need to be a damn psychologist when I can clearly see the issue we are dealing with," sneered Roy unnerved.

Scoffing with a lazy smile on his face, Ed said "No need to snap at me." He was quoting Roy from that one time the man had called him to make sure he had arrived home safely after their amazing sexual encounter.

"I'm not snapping." Deja vu.

"I beg to differ," the blonde breathed.

Roy's vision began to swim. His head and limbs started to feel heavy and alien. Worry spread in Mustang's chest. He knew exactly how alcohol took over his body. This was something else. "Ed," he tried again as best as he could with his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. "You are acting reckless here and I..." He trailed off. "I try to..."

Ed cocked his head, eyes searching the man's features. "Try to what?"

Roy gulped, frowning. "I try to..." his voice trailed off again. Vision unclear and unfocused, Roy propped his head up on his hands only to realize they had no strength in them. He blinked bemused, watching Ed raise both eyebrows. Before he could say anything else his heavy head dropped on the kitchen table.

Slowly, very sluggishly, a chuffed grin spread across Ed's young face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end + Epilogue
> 
> Warning - suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe grab a tissue. Or not. Up to you.

Rustling. Footsteps. Screeching doors. Hissing drawers. Roy's eyes moved behind closed lids. The man finally stirred. He felt the shadow of another human's presence fall over him. Despite his deadly pounding head he contrived prying his eyes open. Immediately he winced, sensitive to the light.

"Thank god!"

It was Edward's voice, Roy noted. He frowned.

"I was so scared I killed you. Kept checking your pulse, Roy. You were out for so fucking long!"

Jerking his arms, Roy realized they were tied behind his back. He lifted his drowsy head, looking up at the shorter man. Ed was standing before Roy's sitting form, arms crossed. It was hard to swallow properly, mouth dried out. Every cell throbbed painfully, poison leaving its torturous afterglow.

Once his vision was no longer a blurry mess Roy could see his living room was literally a fucking chaos. His stuff was scattered all over the place. What the actual fuck?

"What did you do?" the man whispered with a broken voice. He was referring to his tied down state and his house's untidiness.

"Please, forgive me!" Ed pleaded. "There was no other way!"

The young man made no sense to Roy. Besides, he still wasn't clarifying the situation. "What the fuck did you do?" he demanded a little bit louder, testing his restraints by tugging with his arms and legs. The General found himself securely tied to a chair.

Ed began to pace nervously, walking up and down in front of Mustang.

“I can taste it – my heart's breaking – please don't say that you know when you know-!” Ed babbled and spun around sharply as Roy took an intake of air to interrupt him. The blonde continued. “-that I can't take it. I'm impatient. Tell me, baby...” The younger man crouched in front of the tied down man. “You knew this would happen, didn't you?”

The General frowned, baffled. Ed was making no sense at all. The blonde looked distressed, shaken. Those vibrant eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Had he been crying? What was going on? “What do you mean?” He needed explanations soon. He needed to get the upper hand of this mess soon, god dammit!

Sniffling Ed cocked his head. “You knew this wouldn't end well. I know you did, Roy. You-” Ed scoffed. “You knew and yet you did this to me!”

“Edward!” Roy demanded harshly. “Please, calm down and tell me what this all is about.” This was pure audacity – drugging and immobilizing the General in his own fucking house. He had trouble suppressing his wrath. However, keeping a clear head was essential. If he snapped he lost.

“Don't you fucking get it through your thick skull?” Ed spat. “I'm in love with you! How many times did I tell you in my stupid letters, huh? How many times did I tell you by now? I've been waiting for you! Running after you! Reaching out so many times! And yet you reject me – over and over!” His voice was venomous, hard, accusing. Ed's face was aflame with humiliation. He stood up.

Shaking his head, Roy felt lost for a moment. Edward could have as well stabbed his chest several times with a butcher knife. This was sick. And his former subordinate was definitely not in his right mind. Ed had lost it.

Then, without preamble, Ed kicked the couch. “You should have never agreed, you piece of shit!” He had tears in his golden eyes. “Mustang, you should have kicked my ass out the moment I asked you to fuck me. Why did you do this to me, Roy...?” he finally whispered.

Roy felt like throwing up. For one, because of the aftereffects of the drug Ed had slipped him. For another because of Ed's words. ...he was right. And they both knew it. “I did what you asked me to.” The older man's voice was shaking. “All I wanted, was to help out a friend.”

Strolling forward, Ed leaned into Roy's personal space, draping one leg – the flesh one, which was lighter – over Roy's lap. “It's crazy what you do for a friend...” he breathed, smiling. Snaking one hand into the man's crotch Ed was palming Roy's unaffected private parts. Roy squirmed uneasy.

“I can't get you out of my head. First I was intrigued by your rejections. I saw it as a challenge. Get you, catch you. But you kept running away, to the point I almost lost you entirely.” Placing a soft kiss on Roy's jaw, the kid kept explaining. “I had to do this and I apologize for it. But I needed you to hold still for a second...” Ed whined, hurt.

“Please get off me,” Roy asked firmly.

Ed ignored him, instead straddling his lap fully now. One gentle hand found the older man's jaw and while the other shoved its way into the General's pants in order to cradle his balls and dick. “What do I need to do to make you want me?” he purred. “I'll do anything for you,” Ed promised, kissing Roy's ear.

“Stop groping me, Edward!” Roy growled while he turned his head away pointedly.

The blonde's hand stilled, fingers still curled around the soft genital. “Was it not fun enough? When you had me in your bed? Were you so bored when you took my virginity? While you fucked me into your mattress?”

Catching on quick, Roy understood that Ed was using seduction and guilt-tripping in combination to break him. This wouldn't work with him, however. The younger man was acting irrational. He needed help. Right away. And so did Roy, before something bad happened in his house.

“What you are doing is molestation. I asked you to get off me and withdraw your hand, Fullmetal.” Out of habit he used his State Alchemist title since that always meant he gave Ed an order and was not fucking around. “I did not give you permission to touch my junk.” He grit his teeth in frustration. “You just said you'd do anything for me – how about you start by pulling your hand out of my underwear!”

Abruptly Ed hopped off the General's lap, standing straight and still before him. “So you don't want me, then?”

Sighing in annoyance, Roy nodded. “That's the core message, I'm afraid.”

A moment of silence. Edward studied the floor, Roy's feet, his own feet. Then he grabbed his own face and scratched at his scalp in desperate fashion. First Roy felt relief since for once, Ed did as he was told. And he apparently took a moment to consider what he was doing. Or so Roy had thought. With one quick approach Ed clenched his fist, raising his arm.

“I try...” First blow went at Roy's temple. “And try...” Second goes to his jaw. “And try!” The last one caught the man's nose. “And nothing works out!” Edward cried out in frustration, breathing heavily.

Roy's head was reeling – he gaped at Ed, unable to process the abuse. Had Edward Elric seriously just punched his face? Not once, but three times? Spitting on his own floor Roy soiled the carpet with blood and spit.

“I just don't get it! Like, why do I work so hard and nothing worthwhile comes out, huh? I've been running after things and people my whole life and everything slips my grip!” Ed growled, voice breaking. He didn't even fathom that he just hit the General in the face, too occupied with his own sorrow.

“It's crazy what you do for a friend...” Ed repeated, sobbing. Shaking his head, he clawed at his own face and sighed heavily.

“Edward...!” Roy tried again. He was worried for the kid, badly. His face hurt and his chest burnt with rage but he worried nonetheless. “Would you please, _finally_ , tell me what's going on here? Why am I tied to my own chair and why is my living room a mess?” He didn't even start with 'how dare you hit me in the face, you little brat' because that could wait until later. Scolding wouldn't achieve the striven for effect anyway. Edward needed help instead of punishment, Roy was sure.

Inhaling a shaky breath Ed focused his blown wide pupils on his attempted kidnapping victim. He walked back over to Roy, placing a thumb on the man's bottom lip in order to swipe away the blood gathered there. “I've told you I needed you to hold still for a moment. You've been running away from me whenever I reached out so I saw no other option than to do... _this_. And trust me, I was truly and honestly worried about you – for a moment I was positive I've poisoned you. Truth be told, I didn't know how much of this stuff to use,” he pulled out the little vial to catch the attention of those onyx eyes. “You wouldn't wake up for so long... I was scared shitless I killed you...” Ed laughed. “Because I never intended to kill your ass, really.” The blonde wore a grin despite himself.

“What is this?” Roy's heart was hammering in his chest.

“GHB. It's a drug to knock a person out. I vaguely studied its effects. But I knew it was the right option to use within my plan. However, I prayed I didn't use too many drops on you and your drink.”

Roy let the information sink in, trying to recall his latest memories meanwhile. The last couple of hours were erased from his memory and all he could remember was agreeing to see Ed for a last and clarifying talk to settle the mess. He could not, by the name of god, remember how he has gotten into this particular situation. Namely tied by sturdy ropes to his own kitchen chair.

“I swear I was thinking this over and over for forever until I've decided to use this on you, really. It was not easy to come up with the right thing to nail you down, Mustang,” Ed snorted a laugh.

“'Nail me down'”, Roy quoted unsure.

“Yes. Watching you wasn't enough-”

“'Watching' me?”

“Roy, I am flattered of your interest in my words, but would you please hear me out?” Ed chuckled darkly. He completely ignored the man's terrified expression during the quotations. “I missed you so much, you can't even imagine. Your presence, your smell, your touch, your dick's girth.” Ed bit his lip. “I've been sleeping around in order to forget you but nothing compared to you. No man could reach your standards. No dick that I sucked or let into my body was even remotely close to yours, boy toy Roy...” he laughed breathlessly. “It didn't matter how many cum loads I've swallowed-”

“So you mean you've had _unprotected_ sex with strangers?” Roy interrupted. Yes, Edward was acting irrational, but Roy's parental side took the better of him.

Ed paused. “Well, yes.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” Roy questioned the obvious.

A grin spread across Ed's lips. “My... are we jealous, General?"

“...more like _concerned_.” Roy had growled at the brazen comment.

“Hm?” Ed mused, positive that the man in front of him finally took the bait and only showed jealousy.

“Are you aware you could have attracted STDs? Despite the fact that you should have used condoms on your new partners, it is anything but rational to blindly swallow cum from strangers! They could have infected you with anything, you know. Especially if both of you were not clear minded and focused on lust only.”

Ed blinked dumbfounded. “Huh?” he asked.

“You can't simply sleep around and expect nothing to happen! Those men could have made you ill with sexually transmitted diseases without you even noticing, you idiot.”

Still, Ed did not catch on and blindly stared at Roy.

  
“Shit, you haven't used a condom even once, have you?” the older man questioned.

  
“Ehr, no. I haven't...” Ed answered, bashfully. “But what makes you think sick people would openly engage into sexual activities anyway? I'd be ashamed to do so in their position, so don't be silly.” The blonde scoffed, laughing.

“...Fullmetal. Edward!” Roy cried. “Please,” he laughed distraught. “Please don't tell me you are oblivious to sexually transmitted diseases! Condoms are essential when you are sleeping around without knowing your partner!”

“Well... I did anyway, thank you very much – STDs were not my first priority at that time...” Edward answered truthfully.

“For fuck's sake,” Roy shouted. He didn't know why exactly, but he did. He wanted to die. Jesus, the poor and clueless kid!

“No need to get scared over me, Sweetheart,” Ed replied. “I know you're worried about me, out of jealousy. But there is no need to envy all the other men who had the pleasure to fuck my ass or throat,” the blonde assured.

“This is not 'jealousy',” Roy struggled against his retrains, tugging against his bindings.”This is common sense!”

“Whatever you wanna call it so you can sleep at night,” Ed chuckled amused.

Scoffing, Roy narrowed his eyes in disgust and looked at the floor. “So this is the 'thanks' for all I did in order to make you happy and grant your wish? You thank me for the gentle and loving treatment by stalking, drugging and kidnapping me? Way to go, Fullmetal. Way to fucking go!” Roy couldn't suppress it any longer. It was too much. He was holding back enough but Ed pulled a stunt from over the top. The brat ran riot! Roy quietly wondered if GHB caused mood swings as an aftereffect because he grew very annoyed trying to reason with a delusional Ed.

Even tho Ed had lost his ability to use alchemy altogether, Roy was still in the position to use his fire alchemy with no hindrance, even without a transmutation circle thanks to the forced entering of the gate. So, while Ed was distracted with his own megalomania, Roy quietly snapped his fingers in order to create tiny sparks that would inflame the ropes tying him to his own kitchen chair.

“You do realize what I did for you, do you? I was aiming to help you, to please you, to make you feel better! Have you forgotten our agreement? You've said it yourself – there is no chance to fall in love with someone like me, so why the sudden change in heart? You can't tell me a rational-mined alchemist and scientist like you falls in love out of the blue, with the person he was negotiating professionally beforehand.” The ropes caught fire, parts and knots burning into ashes quickly. “You don't _love_ me, you _lust_ after me!” Roy tried to reason. Edward watched him, quietly.

“Maybe...” Ed turned away, frowning. “Maybe it's lust.” The man was older and more experienced than him. He couldn't be too wrong about topics like sex and love. But... “However, how do you explain my whole body acting up like that, hm? My mind is turning into a whore and my body won't stop shaking, begging for your touch and dick. I know it's more than physical attraction. We've made _love_ , Roy. We were making _love_ that night and I fell for you!”

Roy grit his teeth. The ties around his wrists loosened and he knew he was free. Still, he remained in his position, seemingly restrained. He clenched his fists.

“It was a _favor_ , not _love_.” Roy explained. “I helped you out, I agreed to _help_ you!” Sniffing, he shook his head. “But I've made it worse – I've made it as bad as I could have possibly made. And I am terribly sorry for doing that to you... You are right, Fullmetal. I knew it would have not the best outcome. I confess I was scared you'd fall for me, confusing your feelings for pure-souled love. But I never thought of things like this to happen. You've lost your mind and I feel responsible for it. I want to take it back. I wish us back into my office where you asked me to have sex with you so I could refuse and throw you out the second you've opened your pretty mouth...”

Ed giggled, “You think my mouth is pretty?” He wetted his lips.

“Please, wake up, Edward. I beg you. I'm positive the Edward Elric I know is somewhere in there. Your mind might be fogged with whatever mental disorder you have, but I still call out to the person I know and care for.” Roy hang his head low. “Snap out of it and come to terms who you are.” Looking up, he whispered, “You need help... and there is nothing wrong with it.” Again, the General's fists clenched.

“Wrong... All I need is a partner, who loves me as much as I love them. And you are the partner I chose to be with, Roy Mustang.” Edward sounded so sure, so self-confident, so forward.

“I'm definitely not the partner you need, I assure you.” Swallowing, Roy looked for the right words. “I am not the person to be chained down and be with one individual. I need my freedom – you will not be happy with me as your partner, Edward.”

“You can't know that!” argued Ed.

“So you're telling me, you know me better than I know myself?”

“Uh – yeah!” Ed grunted. “Come on, what a fucking weak excuse is this, Mustang?”

“...the truth,” answered Roy. He never intended to hurt anyone. He always played with open cards and told his partners straight out he was not ready for a long-term relationship. Roy Mustang was a person who needed to focus on himself and his life at this very moment. Edward Elric would not change this fact, no matter how much he was pressing.

“You can go and suck dick, asshole!” screamed Ed full with vitriol.

Roy used this momentum to kick out one of his free legs and caught Edward so the poor guy was stumbling and falling to the ground. Another kick against his upper body was enough to sent Ed's head banging against the living room table leg. Getting rid of his ties Roy jumped off the chair and spared Ed one last glance before taking off in order to grab his phone

Ed was whining and grunting in pain, clutching his throbbing head from the collision. He writhed on spot, laying there on the ground. God dammit! He didn't pay enough attention to Roy. However the man had done it – he had managed to escape Ed's ties and kicked the living shit out of the young blonde. Ed gasped pained, tightening his grip on the roots of his hair.

Slowly, Ed got up again, sitting tailor style and holing his throbbing skull. Ed was hurting, openly. He hurt physically for being kicked and emotionally for being betrayed. Roy was nowhere in sight. Ed screamed, throwing a fist against the ground.

Roy ran. He ran for dear life. In his own home. Grasping the backdoor knob of his own kitchen door he twisted and rattled. In vain. The door wouldn't open. The little shit had locked it. Roy let go and wanted to try it somewhere else. At this point it was either reaching his phone without encountering Edward, leaving his home and getting back up or facing the brat and doing something he might regret.

Ed struggled back to his feet and screeched in frustration while kicking the fucking couch for its existence. What did he do to deserve this abuse, for fuck's sake? Shit!

Roy looked for the keys for his house. Edward must be having the only keys on him, the man concluded. Fuck. He needed to find Ed again in order to get the keys and run to the fucking police. This was insane. Fucking ridiculous. What was happening?

The moment Roy stepped into the kitchen he saw a shadow vanish. Once he followed the sketchy shadow he knew belonged to Ed, he climbed the stairs. Once again he was left alone on his own, wondering where the young blonde had left. Where was Ed? He couldn't have gotten away too far. At least if he didn't leave the property and ran off, that is. But judging Edward, the blonde had no intention to run off without Roy very soon. Taking the stairs again, Roy jogged back down.

Perking up his ears – the basement door snapped shut. Roy gulped. Ed must be in the fucking basement. Great.

With a heavily beating heart Roy placed his hand on the door knob and turned twisted. Right away, he heard nothing. Silence, eerily so. Therefore he swiftly made his way down the stairs, all the while his wary gaze kept searching the area for familiar features.

Ed's breathing stuttered and hitched due to a racing pulse. This was purely exciting and fun. Roy playing a little cat and mouse game was delicious. Hidden in the darkness underneath the stairs, Ed watched Roy slowly wander around the space, wiping his head back and forth. The blonde tightened his grip around a wooden handle.

Before he knew it, there was shovel rammed into the back of Roy's knee. The man cried out in pain, grasping his injured leg and doubling over. Roy grunted tortured, heaving in pain while holding his hurt leg. Roy clutched to the bruised flesh, screaming in agony and limped away from the assault as best as he could, head spinning.

“Ed!” Roy rasped. He heard the kid run away, before a door closed. Snapping his head into the direction of the sound the man moaned loudly and unhappy. “Fuck's sake, get back here!” he called out but received no answer. “This can't be happening...” he mumbled, disbelieving. This guy can't be playing tricks on him in his own house, playing ring around the fucking Rosie. ...or play ring around the fucking Roy!

As Roy decided there was nothing to do in the basement anymore he limped back up the stairs, as fast as his injured leg allowed. He was slow, but he was determined. The General could not wait to get his hands on Edward. He would not hurt the blonde, he would not press the young man or do anything against the little guy's will. It was all about clarification. Roy needed answers. And Edward to stop from running. _This can't be happening_ , he repeated in his head. Yes, Ed deserved a couple bitch slaps, but no, Roy promised himself _not_ to strangle the little bitch.

Upon reaching the stairs' top and opening the door Roy lost the ability to breath. A heavy band of plastic laid on his whole face, therefore on his mouth and nose, taking his breath without regards. He struggled, clawing at his assaulter's hands for dear life. It was for nothing. Roy tossed his heavy form from left to right and back and forth, but the other man's grip remained relentless and strong. Ed was pressed flush against his back, standing his ground with wicked determination. At some point Roy lost his fighting spirit, too deprived of the precious oxygen. Gurgling against the plastic, Roy moaned in frustration, vocally.

Ed kept his grip strict, as hard as he could muster. The young blonde was holing the clingfilm firmly against the man's face, having layered several layers of foil in order to achieve the most effective effect. He swayed with the man's attempts of escape, but soon found Roy falling limp in his arms. Then he laid Roy to the floor peacefully, breathing in relief.

The moment he dropped the man's unconscious body to the clean ground the door bell rang. Ed's head snapped upwards in surprise. While the door bell kept ringing aggressively, Ed quickly put on some handcuffs on Roy he had brought in his bag before coming over. Edward came prepared. He was not stupid, after all. His plan was well thought through, Edward Elric never came unprepared for anything. This time Roy wouldn't be able to use his fire alchemy again, Ed made sure. Therefore he stuffed cotton wool into the man's fists and tied them off with duct tape. Now Roy was not in any position so snap his stupid fingers and ignite fire to free himself. Meanwhile the door bell kept ringing over and over, making Ed roll his eyes in annoyance.

Waddling over, Edward opened the front door and peered outside, leaving only a tiny gap to look into the main hall. There was a woman standing in the doorway, looking worried and confused. Ed quickly decided to step outside and pressed his fingers in between the door frame and door lock, so he wouldn't lock himself out.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted.

“Hello,” Ed said back.

“I am awfully sorry to disturb, but I heard rumble and became worried. So I decided to check on my neighbor,” she laughed cheerfully.

Ed figured the woman must be in her fifties, looking groomed and healthy. She wore make up and her attire was nice and casual. The blonde frowned, smiling despite himself. “Why, that's very nice of you. But there is no need to worry at all. Everything is alright over here, I assure you.”

She giggled. “I see. Well, may I ask who you are, young man? I've never seen you around here before.”

“I am... a relative,” Ed lied quickly.

“Are you Mr. Mustang's nephew or something?” she wanted to know, smile skewed on her features.

“Yes! I'm Roy's nephew,” Ed agreed. “He tends to be a little rough while rumbling with his kiddos so yeah we get a little loud around here,” Edward laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his neck. “It's the way we roll, you know. Seeing each other every now and then and happening to be vocal while playing around.”

“...'playing around',” repeated the neighbor, nodding. She didn't look like she was buying it, though. She looked like she wondered what an uncle and his nephew could be 'playing around' for to cause that kind of volume. Besides, there was the fact she didn't know Edward at all and clearly pointed out she had never seen him around the house before.

“Yes! Uncle Roy is such a clumsy ass, he tends to knock shit over and gets frustrated with himself so I joke about him being old and there ya go,” Ed chuckled. “We bicker and bicker and so on until one of us cries 'uncle' and gives up. It's mostly him, but psssst!” Ed pretended it was some kind of secret the neighbor was supposed to keep, “don't tell him I said it out loud. Uncle Roy is kinda proud so he won't admit he loses little fights and wrestling sessions with his nephew now and then.”

Laughing, the woman nodded once while keeping eye contact with the young man. Her look gave away she didn't quite believe a man of Mr. Mustang's age would wrestle with a grown, young man like Ed, who clearly looked his age, namely around 20. “I see. Glad to see everything is alright over here. I was honestly worried about my neighbor's well-being when I heard loud voices and things crashing. If something seems fishy, the other one is right there and checks on them,” she explained happily.

Regaining consciousness, Roy watched from the floor how Edward stood in between the door, half inside the house and half on the porch. He clearly was holding a conversation with his neighbor. He struggled against his new retrains, bucking desperately and experimenting to get free somehow. All he could do though was to wiggle his wrists over his hip bones and bringing his tied wrists in front of him in order to inspect them intently. The little shit had secured his fists with duct tape!

“Personally, I am truly happy my uncle lives in such a heart-warming neighborhood. He deserves the best and I'm happy this is not some neighborhood where you can be miserable all by yourself until someone complains about the foul smell of a corpse months after one and the same song has been playing in a loop,” Ed joked, cracking up at his own mental picture. The woman looked shocked but didn't say much. “However, I assure you, everything is alright and it's best I get back to my uncle!”

Heart pumping heavily, Roy brought his tied fists to his mouth and ripped the foul tasting duct tape off his skin with his teeth, wincing in the process. That hurt like a bitch. All the tiny hairs on his skin were ripped out at once – free waxing session, nice. Roy huffed, grimacing. Once the useless duct tape was off his abused skin, Roy unclenched his fists and let go of the cotton wool, freeing his hands. The kid didn't really think he could restrain Roy that easily, did he?

Before the woman could say anything else, Ed closed the door on her. He didn't slam the door per se. But he firmly closed it into her astonished face, laughing a nonchalant “Bye!” before the door clicked shut. Afterwards he jammed the keys into the keyhole and locked the front door.

Snapping his fingers, Roy generated heat so he could melt the handcuffs' lock and strip them off his wrists with ease. He was successful even, hissing at the heat of the malleable metal on his sensitive skin. Nevertheless he got rid of his ties and paid his injuries no mind at the moment.

Ed swirled around, looking for Roy. Nothing. He was all alone in the main hall. Fuck! That fucking cunt distracted the shit out of him! Where the _fuck_ was Roy now? Great, he lost his prey! Ed looked around, back to the front door. He could not make out a single thing moving and indicating the older men's presence. The young blonde was about to kick something again, out of sheer frustration. But he didn't.

On the other hand, Ed knew Roy would not escape trouble-free. He still held the keys captive, having locked the doors carefully before securing the man. Even if his tying skills sucked, the doors were still helplessly locked no matter what. Plus, he'd hear Roy braking the locks with force, anyway. Which he didn't. Which meant they were in the same place, still. Ed's guts jumped in excitement.

Strolling up the stairs, Ed kept looking over his shoulder and watched out for any attacks on him. He was aware that Roy must be not all too gentle-minded at this very moment and must be aiming to collect the keys from him. So, therefore, he kept a wary eye out for the beautiful man on the run. Roy was pissed for sure, while Ed was pumped full of adrenaline. Upon reaching the trapdoor to the attic Ed let the folded stairs down and climbed up, only to flee out of a window and up the roof.

Rummaging around his home, Roy looked for something to protect himself from the crazy madman hiding from him in his house. He settled for a simple kitchen knife, just in case. He did not know what Edward was up to and was not too keen to find out any time soon. He was drugged once and tied twice by the kid, additionally he was struck and punched by the blonde. It was not safe to run around unguarded. Roy need to nail Ed down, right now.

He heard footsteps, tapping away quickly. Roy glanced up. It sounded like someone ran up the stairs and pulled down the attic stairs. Yes, the sound was unmistakable. Edward gave away his hiding spot. Roy followed the noises, mentally preparing himself to tackle Ed if necessary.

Edward Elric was admiring the view on the flat roof, sitting cross-legged and enjoying the breeze of the summer. Loose, golden hair danced around his slack features and impassive shoulders. Ed's ears jerked the very moment he heard the significant crunching of feet on the rooftop. Roy had finally found him. A smile stretched over his lips.

Panting heavily, Roy kept his eyes stiffly on Ed's form, watching him with care. Ed kid was ruthless. The General grit his teeth nervously.

Finally, Ed stood up and brushed off his pants, especially his ass. “So, wanna talk?” he asked cheekily.

“I think that's the least you owe me, Fullmetal,” Roy hissed, eyes slitted dangerously.

Fingering his ass pocket, Ed shrugged. “Guess so. As I've told you moments ago, I am awfully sorry I had to take such drastic measures. I meant it when I said I had no other choice and that I was thinking this over and over. And I think there is no way out now.”

“'No way out'? What is this supposed to mean anyway?” He's caught Ed. Of course there was a way out. ...except it was not 'catching' Ed. Except that Ed wanted to be found here.

“After all we've done and after all I've done to you, there is no way back, I know.”

Pumped high with hope, Roy crossed fingers Ed would not run away a second time. “Whatever it is that drove you into doing this – and I for sure know it is not _love_ – we can work on it together with you and get you help.”

“Fuck you,” Ed laughed joyfully. He really treated the statement as a joke, grinning widely. His hand still lingered on his back pocket. “I agree that we gotta talk a few tiny things through and while we're at it we can address them. For one,” Ed cocked his head. “you're a piece of shit person with a piece of shit personality.”

Roy was taken aback, staring at the blonde in shock.

“You've used me. You've used my body. You've sent me off to those stupid ass missions only to satisfy your own needs, not caring about me in the slightest. I was injured, hurt, almost killed couple of times and you couldn't care less! You used me for all I was worth! In order to secure your fucking promotion. All you cared for was your career and goddamn promotion, General Bastard!”

Gulping the heaviest and thickest lump in his throat, Roy watched Ed's dreamily relaxed face as he was pouring his heart out.

“I was worth jack shit to you. All you saw was my alchemy. Once I was stripped of the only quality useful to you, sex was the only thing getting your attention back on me. If it wasn't for your dick in my ass you would've forgotten me entirely. Not even thinking back once. I know you, fuck face Mustang. You're persona is spoiled.”

Edward looked so deadly serious and calm, it was the scariest thing in world right now. Roy stared. He couldn't rip his gaze away. The blonde spoke in the lowest tone, connotation extremely accusing and vitriolic. He presented what he was fingering in his back pocket all the while he spoke.

“You called me a fucking nymphomaniac you bastard, while it's you who thinks with their dick. You are a blind, selfish waste of-”

“That's enough!” Roy growled. He's heard enough by now. Edward needed to shut the fuck up. It hurt to hear such things coming out of the young man's mouth. And it even hurt more how easily and fluently they fizzed out of him.

  
“You're a whore! Not me!” Ed claimed, drawing a gun.

Roy couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the blonde, only to halt in his tracks the second Ed raised the gun and pointed it straight at Roy's upper body.

“One more step and I pull that trigger, you bastard,” Ed warned coldly.

The older man raised his hands, out of pure instinct. “Have you ever handled a handgun before?” he asked in concern.

Ed lifted his free hand and placed it on the pistol's top, releasing the safety catch. “No need to worry about that issue, trust me.”

Roy watched the gun carefully, looking for shaking no matter how subtle. The kid's arm was steady, aiming unerringly. Then, with a loud scoff and a harsh laugh Ed dropped his arm and began to pace around the roof.

“I can't believe the situation we are in. I feel like having a strange dream deja vu, you know? Like I've been here before, doing and saying this exact shit a second time. Sounds as creepy as it feels right now, gotta tell ya.”

“Ed... please, drop the gun and kick it away,” Roy ordered lowly, voice firm.

“Hm, nah.” Ed shook his head, smirking. “You can suck my dick for all I care. Well, on second thought – yeah, suck my dick, Mustang.”

Ed was switching topics like zapping through TV channels and it was eerie. Roy frowned, guts twisted into a fucking knot while his heart thudded quickly in his ribcage. The blonde's actions were purely unpredictable, he could snap any second and shoot the clip empty. And Roy was not eager to play the target.

“What...what would Al think if he saw you right now?” Roy asked gingerly.

Ed paused. Good. Roy tried again.

“Are you positive your little brother would approve you running around on my roof, waving a gun at me and being so vulgar?”

Golden eyes glanced up, searching Roy's face for explanation. Apparently Ed had forgotten he held a gun in his hand for a split-second.

Taking advantage of the situation Roy's brain told him 'go for it' and he tackled Edward to the ground. They wrestled a little while, fighting over the ownership of the gun. The older man used his dead weight to pin Ed down, aiming control. He gripped Ed's wrists and kept his eyes locked on the gun.

“Get off me, you dirty old bastard!” Ed demanded. “Fucking pervert!” He kicked and struggled, baring his teeth and clawing back at Roy. He jerked his knees and bucked his hips, needing to throw the man off his body. “Don't touch me!”

Roy barked a disbelieving laugh, thrown off track. “Says the one who groped my junk and ignored my request to remove their hand from my underwear!” he countered.

“That's different!” Ed claimed. He fought tooth and nail, fingers curled tightly around the gun in a possessive grip.

“How so?!” demanded Roy.

“'cause you're an old pervert who fucks their barely legal ex-subordinate,” Ed jabbed, grinning knowingly.

The nerves in Roy's eye twitched jerkily. He was ready to blow a fuse. While one hand remained in place around Ed's wrist of the hand that was clutching the gun, Roy's other hand snapped around the blonde's throat. Roy was furious and took Ed's provocative bait. He cut off his air supply, staring into golden, blown wide eyes.

“I could fuck you right here, you little bitch.” Fingers gripped tighter, bruising. “And you could do nothing about it.” Roy felt fueled with rage, just like back when Lust and Envy were getting on his nerves to the point of snapping and burning their worthless existences to ashes.

Out of instinct, Ed clawed Roy's hand in a fruitless attempt to loosen the lock around his throat. Then, looking the man straight in the eye, he spat spit into Roy's face, which was hovering over his own mere inches away. As planned, the man let go immediately, shocked. But before Ed could mentally celebrate or pat himself on the shoulder he was struck by a sucker punch. Apparently, Roy had changed his mind from choking Ed to hitting him. Another blow caused Ed's lip to burst and covered his mouth and chin crimson, just like Roy's knuckles.

“You ungrateful, little-!”

“Go to hell!”

Ed twisted his wrist all the way, pointing the gun at Roy's shoulder and pulled the trigger without second thought. Of course, Ed achieved to have Roy slump on top of him, screaming in pain as he held his bleeding shoulder. Struggling underneath the bigger body Ed scrawled away and briskly jumped to his feet, distancing from the panting and whining man. He had no other choice – it was self-defense! There was no way Roy would have gotten off him otherwise!

Blood was seeping through Roy's fingers and running down the back of his hands. “You shot me...!”

“Stay!” Ed growled. He scolded Mustang like a disobedient dog, shaking all over. “You're not gonna lock me away! No one is going to get their dirty hands on me, you hear me?” Mustang could straight out shove his 'help' up his ass. It was too late for Edward...

“Are you going to end me, or what?” questioned Roy, confused.

“You're not worth the bullets,” barked Ed.

“Then what are you babbling about?”

“You... don't want me, right? We will never be together. Right?” empathized Ed.

“Exactly!” confirmed Roy.

“And I've done shit to you... The drugs, the tying,” he limply pointed the gun at the man, “your shoulder.”

  
“You need medical supervision,” spat Roy, clutching his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding a tiny tad.

  
“I'm not going into a loony bin.”

“At least you won't go to jail. I will put in a good word for you,” promised Roy, free of sarcasm.

“I will not leave Al alone...” whispered Ed. Then he frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as if suffering a severe case of migraine. “If I get arrested, I'll never conciliate with Al!”

“Put the gun down, Fullmetal. Right now. If you are not going to kill me, then drop the gun this instant. You've already injured me. You're in no danger anymore,” he grit out between his teeth, hissing in defeat. Well, and even if Ed would have been indeed planning on killing him, Roy would never let that happen without a fight. And no matter how fucked his shoulder was, he would fight Edward and regain control. He was not a General for nothing. However, this was the chance to calm the situation a little bit, so he seized the moment.

“No one is going to treat me normal again, right?” asked Ed. “I've fucked up majorly. This is a dead end it's all my own fault. I-I've told you, where is no way out anymore.”

“There is always a way out, Ed.”

Turning away, Ed looked at the edge of the roof. Stepping away from Roy and closer to the edge he curiously peered down. Then he looked over his shoulder, catching Roy watching him. No, Ed wouldn't jump. That would be ridiculous. “Nice view,” he commentated instead. Roy frowned.

“I came with a Plan B, Mustang. Not every mission promises successful outcomes. And you know subtlety is my weak spot.”

Shaking his head, Roy screwed up his face in confusion. “Your thoughts and topics are jumping crazily. You can't even think straight. I don't even want to know what your 'Plan B' is, to be honest.”

Lifting his gun again, Ed aimed at himself this time. He cocked his head. Prying eyes searched the gun's muzzle. Then Ed placed the gun against his temple, resting his head against the cool metal. “I like the feel of it so much,” he said dreamily, shutting his eyes. The index finger twitched on the trigger.

“Don't...!” wheezed Roy.

“There is nothing left for me here,” said Ed. “This is the only way out of this.”

“Bullshit! Drop that goddamn gun – that's an order, Fullmetal!”

Peeking through half closed closed Ed smiled. “I'm not following your orders anymore, General.”

“You will not argue with me, Edward. Drop. This. Gun.” This guy had him lose his cool and fueled him with so much rage, it was unbearable. And yet he was not accepting the blonde shooting his own brains out. How much does a person have to suffer to make such a decision? Roy's been through hell himself and still here was, alive and struggling through life day by day, fighting. He knew Ed was not hopeless.

Ed actually did lower the gun. His eyes shone with anticipation, false hope even. “Will we be a love couple, Roy? Will you be my partner? Say that you love me just as much as I love you?”

Sighing without a sound and closing his eyes, Roy bit his lip. “You don't really want this. We can't be together and I refuse to lie to you. There is absolutely no point in saying whatever you demand to hear.”

“So I will never hear you say that you love me...?” Ed's voice broke.

“I'm afraid not.” He gulped, adrenaline shaking his core. “Which does not mean I don't care about you.” And it was the truth. He wanted to wring Ed's neck but he didn't want him dead. All he wanted was to have Ed disarm himself and leave the roof so they could call an ambulance and the police. “Please, come with me and off my roof.”

“I'd love to come with you. But I know once we touch solid ground again, I'll be arrested. And I refuse.”

“You can't 'refuse',” Roy thought but did not voice. Instead he chose to say: “Killing yourself will hurt people who love you, including me. Yes, I care about you as a person, but I have no romantic feelings for you and I never will have.”

“Wrong answer,” whispered Ed as he stepped backwards, towards the edge, only stopping once his heels hit a ridge. He pressed the gun's muzzle against his lips, parting them slowly and running his tongue over the surface. “The last blowjob I am giving,” he joked.

Letting go of his shoulder, Roy planted his hands down before him in order to push his stricken body onto his shaken legs. “No! Ed, no!”

One last smirk graced Ed's bloody lips. “See you in hell, Roy.” He blew a kiss and put the gun into his mouth, not holding back to pull the trigger.

“Fuck, no! _No_!” Roy limped as fast as his body would allow towards the blonde, but the rational part of his brain knew it was too late the split-second he heard the deafening bang of a gun being fired. “Ed, no!” he sobbed.

The General watched the bloody firework of brains before Ed's body lost balance and fell off the roof's edge. Upon reaching Ed's spot, Roy broke down in a heap and leaned over the edge. ...Ed laid there. Not moving. In a puddle of blood. Which was growing in radius.

“No, no, no, no, no, no...!” Roy stuttered, tears blurring his vision. Despite the stinging tears his eyes were wide open, unblinking. “Ed, for fuck's sake.” A quiet, broken voiced whisper.

One salty drop fell from his eye. Then another, pooling on his hands and wetting the roof surface. “You didn't just... that's not happening.” Roy was talking to himself, deeply in shock. Paralyzed.

The neighbor's scream pierced his ears. Roy buried his face in his arms, his shot shoulder totally forgotten.

-

 

 

 

 

 **Epilogue** :

 

“...hero of the people, loving brother, passionate little whirlwind. Edward Elric had many facets and a big heart, caring for his loved ones. He gave his heart and his soul for whatever was important to him. He never went down without a fight...”

Roy stared at his flowers gracing the coffin, tuning out the priest's funeral oration. It was like a TV burbling quietly in the next room. The General was paying it little mind. Hawkeye was holding an umbrella for the both of them. Winry was openly sobbing, her breath hitching almost louder as the priest's calm and soothing voice. Al held her close, stroking her hair as she cried into the younger Elric's chest.

The weather matched the event. It came down in torrents. So many people were attending Edward's funeral, mutely praying for his soul while bidding farewell. Roy's team, the Curtis, Pinco, even Van Hohenheim.

Roy felt so utterly, painfully guilty. He knew it was all his fault. He was to blame. No one else. Even tho Roy tried to convince himself he did whatever stood in his power to pull Edward out of this, he nevertheless had failed. Edward was gone. He laid in this coffin. And would be buried once this man was done with his speech.

He still had to hand in a report since he was a witness. Roy Mustang's house was investigated and, along with the autopsy, it was clear he was innocent. The bullet entry hole and the finger prints gave away it was suicide and not murder.

While he listened to the priest's collected voice, an angelic tune, for the second time in Roy Mustang's life it began to rain.


End file.
